Broken Dreams
by Kalib Odiv
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, the hero in training known as Deku, has never had an easy life when in came to being quirkless. While he did have his mom who cared dearly for him and he did look up to All Might, the hero known as the World's Pillar of Peace. In the end his life changed for the better when All Might offered him a chance to be a hero, but what if it wasn't All Might that saved him?
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya sighed as he walked along the streets of Musutafu, Japan as he did his best to dry the notebook Kacchan had tossed into the fountain outside of the school earlier. He grumbled as he eventually just dropped the soggy paper notebook into his backpack before he stepped into a nearby café and took a seat at a booth near a window, staring out at the street as a waitress came up to his booth and slid a menu to him. The waitress had bright green eyes and long blonde hair that was in sharp contrast with the black short sleeve shirt with the café logo over the right side of her chest with blue denim jeans that hugged her hips slightly.

"Good afternoon sir, is there anything I could get you to drink?" The waitress asked him.

"Water would be fine, th-thank you" Midoriya replied as he glanced at her before picking up the menu to look through it.

The waitress nodded as she smiled slightly at the teen as he started to mumble to himself absent mindedly. He looked through the menu, looking for anything that interested him while keeping mind that his mom was probably going to be making dinner by the time he got home. As the bell by the door of the café opened Midoriya looked up slightly in awe as Ochaco Uraraka walked in and went up to the counter, and Midoriya could faintly hear her asking about an order of meat buns that she had placed for a while back. As she reached into her pocket for her wallet the manager waved it away slight, telling her that this order was on the house with how much she had helped with moving some of the heavier equipment a couple of days ago. Midoriya couldn't quite place it as he felt like there was something about the girl as she tearfully took the box of treats, wiping her eyes gently before starting to leave the café and as she turned to leave their eyes met causing Midoriya to glance down at his menu again.

When the waitress came back Midoriya ordered a meat bun and just waited patiently for his food to be brought to him. As the waitress set a small plate in front of him with his food on it he glanced at his phone realizing that he had been out much longer than he thought at first as he quickly put the meat bun in his mouth, leaving enough money on the table for the waitress along with a tip before he ran out of the café. He looked around for a moment to before quickly running down an alleyway to do what he could to shorten the trip back to his house as much as he could, eating the meat bun as he ran along. If he had been paying more attention to the area around himself Midoriya would've seen the Sludge villain moving closer until it started wrapping itself around his legs and waist. He called out for help from anyone that may have been around the area as he struggled against the villain and felt it feel his mouth and nose. As his vision started to fade to black from the lack of oxygen and as he gagged on the sludge before there was a large amount of noise as Midoriya passed out completely.

Midoriya shot up the next morning and looked around the room he was in as the hospital room he was in slowly came into focus as he rubbed his eyes, groaning softly as he slowly sat up in his hospital bed. He looked down at the plain hospital gown that he was currently wearing as hazy memories of the sludge villain's attack floated around in his mind. Before he could do anything else though he felt his mom wrap her arm around his neck as she pulled him against her slightly as she started to sob.

"M-mom, how did I end up in the hospital…did a hero drop me off or something?" Midoriya asked her as he hugged her back gently.

"N-no baby, the doctors told me that they found you outside with a note from someone telling them what had happened…when you didn't come home last night I was so worried, and then I got a call from the hospital telling me that someone had dropped you off." Inko told him as she looked at him. "I came over as soon as I got off the phone but at the time you were still passed out…"

Midoriya nodded as he took a deep breath. "Mom, do you have the note that the doctors found left with me?"

His mom nodded as she handed him the note before getting up and smiling softly.

"Why don't I go get you something to eat, I will be right back." His mom kissed the top of his head before leaving the room.

Midoriya sighed softly as he looked at the note that had been left with him, it didn't seem to say much else than what his mom had told him along the line of the sludge villain attack and him needing medical attention but after a while Midoriya noticed a very slight discoloration in a part of the note. He propped himself up more and looked up at the light above his hospital bed before hold the paper against it and letting it warm up to show whatever was hidden on the paper. When Midoriya looked at what was revealed he could only feel his breath catch in his throat. All that was written was an address and a warning to come alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya was able to get out of the hospital the next day after the doctors could make sure that everything checked out well for him, though his mom still insisted on helped him out to the car despite his multiple attempts to tell her that he was alright. She would just tell him that she didn't want him over exerting himself so soon after he got out the hospital as he got into the car, and Midoriya did appreciate her worrying about him but he just wasn't a little kid anymore. Once they got home Midoriya went up to his room, looking at all the posters of All Might on his walls as he sighed softly. He didn't know what to do or think, he didn't know who saved him during the attack but he already knew it probably wasn't a pro hero due to all the secrecy surround the past few days. All he had to go off of was the note in his pocket with the address and the warning, and though he hated the fact that due to what happened made his mom worried about him even more now he knew that this was really his only chance for answers and if he didn't go it would eat away at him until he did something about it. Midoriya sat up and rubbed his face before going over to his desk where he had all of his previous notebooks on the pro heroes and any other quirks he had observed from his classmates. A lot of the pro heroes that were in the news and on the front pages a lot had some interesting quirks, though even as Midoriya's mind told him to easily was a hero that saved him, he held onto some hope about it.

Not before long his mom knocked on his bedroom door asking about how he was feeling and watched him for a little bit as he mumbled to himself as he poured over the notes that he had written over the years, unaware of her watching him. After a while she decided to go back downstairs figuring the Midoriya just needed some time to work through everything that happened to him over the past few days. Midoriya got up from his desk up and sighed as he walked back downstairs, telling his mom that he was going to get some fresh air before he left. Once he got back to the street level he quickly started to walk around the area as he held the note tightly in his fists as he tried to clear his mind. He wasn't paying attention as Bakugo shoved him against the wall and grinned at him.

"What are you doing Deku?" Bakugo asked him as he grinned maliciously.

"Just leave me alone Kacchan…" Deku replied as he tried to step by Bakugo.

For a moment Midoriya's sudden show of a slight backbone shocked Bakugo but in the end he just shoved Midoriya against the wall again with Midoriya's head smacking against it slightly.

"Don't go thinking that since you of all people survived a villain attack that that makes you this tougher bastard Deku." Bakugo snapped at Midoriya as he grinned at him. "You are still the same worthless quirkless piece of shit you have always been."

As Midoriya tried to get past Bakugo again the other boy ended up just punching him across the jaw as he still grinned madly. The force of the blow knocked Midoriya onto his ass as he looked up at Bakugo, where small eruptions were going off in his hands, with the blonde haired boy chuckled as fear started to creep back into Midoriya's eyes.

"There we go, that fear in your eyes is a much better look for you Deku." Bakugo smirked as he looked down at him before putting his hands down. "Now, get out of my sight, you disgust me…"

Midoriya barely knew what he was doing but with a split second Bakugo seemed to get shoved back by some sort of invisible force before Midoriya got to his feet and starting to run. He didn't know exactly where he was planning to go, he only knew that he needed to put a good amount of distance between himself and Bakugo and he didn't care where he went as long as that happened. After an hour or so Midoriya slowed as he bent over, breathing in heavily before he started to look around slowly and he smiled softly as he saw a busy café. He quickly ducked inside and took a look around for a spot to try to get out of view in case Bakugo was following him, though when he saw what he thought was an empty booth he went over to it quickly he found that there was a single dark green haired girl there.

"S-sorry, I thought the booth was empty, I-I can go look for somewhere else to sit." Deku stammered slightly as he got ready to look for somewhere else.

The girl looked at Midoriya and sat up more before she cleared her throat slightly.

"It's alright, are you trying to hide from someone?" The girl asked him.

Midoriya only nodded as he checked to see if Bakugo was outside in case he had to hide quickly.

The girl nodded as she looked outside as well. "Sit down, unless whoever is looking for you has a quirk to track you this café is usually too busy to really see an individual person clearly."

Midoriya nodded as he sat in the booth across from the girl before extending a hand out to her.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, uh thank you for helping me..." Midoriya smiled as the girl took his hand.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui, and I'm glad to be able to help ribbit ribbit." Tsuyu replied as she looked at Deku happily.

Deku nodded as he stretched slightly. "What are you doing here by yourself Tsuyu?"

Tsuyu messed with her hair as she continued to watch Midoriya. "Well my parents were able to take some time off to watch my siblings so I was able to take some time to myself and relax."

"That's good." Midoriya replied as he smiled at Tsuyu.

Tsuyu blushed slightly, she was surprised that Midoriya hadn't made a big deal about her odd appearance and for her it was both a relief and made her happy to be talking to her.

"Tsuyu, may I ask you something?" Midoriya looked at her kindly as he spoke.

"What's up Midoriya?" Tsuyu looked at him a little worried now.

"It's just that you have such an amazing appearance and such a unique beauty, could you tell me about your quirk?" As Midoriya spoke he couldn't help but be shock by the words as they left his mouth.

Tsuyu froze up as her face started to burn as her cheeks turned a deep shade of red, shocked by Midoriya's forwardness as she looked down at her hands. "I-its nothing special really…my whole family has the same quirk. Basically, my family can do whatever a frog can…some of it isn't too pretty…"

Midoriya smiled as he looked at Tsuyu. "That sounds amazing Tsuyu."

With each thing that Midoriya said Tsuyu could only feel her face heat up more in the process but as she opened her mouth to say anything there was a loud explosion outside as Bakugo could be heard yelling Midoriya's name and throwing insults at him.

"Shit, how could he follow me all the way here?" Midoriya hissed as he ducked out of view of the window.

Tsuyu looked out the window at Bakugo as the teen launched multiple explosions into the sky, causing a ruckus while not harming anyone though he did get in the face of a few people yelling at them to tell him where Midoriya was. Tsuyu glanced over at Midoriya, surprised to find him standing, staring out the window directly at Bakugo even though his hands were shaking slightly.

"Midoriya, what are you doing?" Tsuyu asked him. "If that guy see you, you could get hurt…ribbit ribbit"

"Well, it is me who he wants…so I need to get out there so that he doesn't cause any damage to the area or people…" Midoriya spoke as he fought to keep his voice even before he started to leave the café.

After only a few steps Midoriya felt something wrap around his wrist and when he looked down he saw Tsuyu's tongue holding onto his wrist tightly as she teared up slightly. He took a deep breath before he slowly walked back over to where Tsuyu was sitting against the booth and as he kneeled down in front of her, resting a hand on her cheek gently, he could feel her tongue's grip on his wrist loosen.

"M-midoriya, I don't want you to rush into something and getting hurt." Tsuyu told him as her voice quivered slightly. "You are one of the few people who has been nice to me right away, and I don't want to see you get hurt…ribbit ribbit"

Midoriya nodded as he held Tsuyu against his body gently. "It's alright Tsuyu, I am right here."

Tsuyu nodded as she slowly started to calm down as Bakugo continued on outside, having missed Midoriya as he had looked at him. Soon, after a few minutes Midoriya was surprised to hear Bakugo quiet down, though this time when he looked up from where he and Tsuyu were his breath caught in his throat.

"All-Might…" This was all Midoriya could say as he laid eye upon his childhood hero, the one he looked up to ever since he was young.


	3. Chapter 3

MIdoriya shook his head quickly before looking down at Tsuyu as he touched her cheek gently.

"Are you alright Tsuyu?" He asked her as he looked at her carefully.

"I-I'm alright Midoriya …did you say All-Might was out there ribbit ribbit?" Tsuyu asked him.

"Yeah, he is talking to Bakugo right now." MIdoriya replied as he got up before helping Tsuyu to her feet.

Tsuyu leaned again Midoriya as they walked out of the café and slowly making their way over to where All-Might and Bakugo were. Even though All-Might was talking to Bakugo quietly to keep as much attention off them as he could, Midoriya could hear All-Might tell Bakugo that if he wanted to be a hero that he couldn't just go chasing people and causing a mess. As Midoriya and Tsuyu got closer Bakugo focused on them, grinning as he looked from Midoriya to Tsuyu.

"What's up Deku, who is the weirdo?" Bakugo smirked as he looked as Tsuyu. "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

As Tsuyu looked down from the insult she felt and could see Midoriya and feel him hold her hand a good bit tighter.

"You need to watch what you say Bakugo." Midoriya growled. "Tsuyu is not a freak."

Bakugo chuckled as he shook his head and before Midoriya could do anything he felt Tsuyu tighten her grip on his hand. He looked back at her as she shook her head.

"We don't need to make this worse than it already is ribbit ribbit…" Tsuyu told him quietly.

Midoriya nodded and sighed before he saw Bakugo start to leave while All-Might checked with the people that were around when Bakugo was going crazy.

"Tsuyu, I will be right back." Midoriya told her as he smiled softly.

Tsuyu nodded before Midoriya jogged over to where All-Might was and he waved slightly.

"All-Might sir…I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Midoriya asked him. "Could we go somewhere more secluded."

"Sure thing young man." All-Might smiled as he walked with Midoriya and once they were in a more secluded area he looked boy towards the boy. "What is on your mind?"

"All-Might sir…I was wondering if you thought it would be possible for me to be professional hero even though I don't have a quirk?" Midoriya asked him as he looked up at All-Might.

All-Might though for a moment before he smiled again. "I don't think there is a way for you to be a hero."

As Midoriya felt like the wind was just knocked out of him All-Might continued.

"While it may be that way, you could always look into a police job if you are wanting to make difference. They may not be as glamorous or held up as prestigiously as Pro-Heroes but it is still an important job to be done." As All-Might said this Midoriya could feel the hero's hand resting on his shoulder lightly. "Now, if you will excuse me I have to make sure nothing was damaged in young Bakugo's rampage."

Midoriya felt something break more within him as he heard that All-Might took the time to get Bakugo's name and didn't attempt to ask for his own. Midoriya couldn't fathom why the guy who tormented him for most of his life seemed to garner more attentiveness from the number one hero especially after the danger he put everyone in. Though he didn't have time to think about it too much as he felt someone gently grab his hand and he felt Tsuyu hug him gently.

"Are you alright Midoriya ribbit ribbit?" Tsuyu asked him.

"I will be, thanks for worrying about me…" Midoriya replied as he gently rested a hand on Tsuyu's arm. "Why don't I walk you home…it's getting late."

Tsuyu nodded as she slowly let go of Midoriya and they made their way towards her house where her parents were already waiting outside, and her mom surprised him slightly as she hugger him tightly and thanked him for getting Tsuyu back home safe. Midoriya nodded and waited until they were all inside the house again before he walked off, pulling the note from his pocket and putting the address in his phone to go meet the person who supposedly saved him earlier this week.

After half an hour of walking around Midoriya finally found the location of the address only to find it to be some inconspicuous bar, he sighed softly and shrugged as he slowly entered the building. He looked around the inside of the dark and dingy bar before he slowly made his way over to the bar, sitting on one of the stools as a man surrounded by dark smoke walked up behind the bar.

"Ah, young Izuku Midoriya, my master and I were wondering when you would finally make your way to our small slice of hell." The man told him as he cleaned a shot glass. "You may call me Kurogiri, and the young man over there is Tomura Shigaraki, our master's protégé."

"Well, I am here now." Midoriya replied dryly as he ignored Shigaraki. "If your master saw me important enough to for him to send you to rescue me from the damned sludge villain then he must have some interest in meeting me at some point, and he must have some sort of plan he needs me for."

Midoriya could see Kurogiri raise an eyebrow as the man chuckled to himself.

"You are indeed as bright as my master thought you would be and of course he does desire to meet you young man." Kurogiri replied as he gestured for Midoriya to follow him behind the bar.

Midoriya nodded as he hopped over the counter and Kurogiri led him to a backroom before opening a portal for the two of them.

"Lead the way my friend, our master is waiting to meet you." Kurogiri told him.

Midoriya stepped though the portal, and his eye took their time to adjust to the new level of darkness in the area that he stepped into. Though even without being able to see very well he could feel what he could only describe as an overwhelming and suffocating power.

"Ah, Izuku Midoriya. It is good to finally be able see you in person." All For One called from the shadows in front of him. "Do you desire to have the power to prove everyone wrong about you my boy?"

"Yes sir, but I do have some conditions for me to work with all of you." Midoriya replied as he smirked slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

All For One chuckled as he leaned forward, clasping his hands together as he looked at the young teen.

"Oh, you have conditions to work for me" AFO asked Midoriya as he chuckled softly. "Pray tell, what may those conditions be?"

Midoriya gritted his teeth as he heard AFO chuckle. "My conditions are simple really. One, I would rather not get my hands to dirty. Two, once I help you all accomplish your main goal then I am out. Lastly, I don't want any innocent people to be harmed when I am around, especially any U.A. students as long as it not necessary."

Kurogiri tensed up as he approached Midoriya. "Who do you think you are? Do you know who you are talking t-"

Kurogiri was cut off as AFO raised a hand and laughed more before he stood up, walking to where Midoriya was standing. To AFO's surprise and slight delight the boy did seem to waver even with AFO towering over him.

"Those conditions are quite interesting, what would I come to gain from having you on my side?" AFO questioned him.

"Well, for one I am the only person you may ever have that will be able to get into U.A. without very little suspicion on my part." Midoriya replied coolly. "I can also get information back to you with relative ease."

AFO chuckled more as he rested a hand Midoriya's shoulder. "My dear boy, you do make a good point, though to get into U.A. you will need a quirk and I think I have the perfect one in mind for you."

Before Midoriya could react, metal tendrils spung from OFA's hands and dug themselves into Midoriya's neck as he felt his veins seemingly setting on fire as he winced slightly. After a while the pain started to lessen but as Midoriya was about to relax all of his muscles tensed up as it felt like his skin was started to burn off of his body as he fought to stay conscious, staying focused on AFO until the metal receded from his skin.

"Now, the power I have bestowed onto you will grow stronger as you work with it and get stronger yourself." AFO told Midoriya as he studied the boy. "Though don't forget who is helping you achieve your desires."

Midoriya nodded as he looked his hands, not really knowing what he was given and he suspected the AFO wasn't going to tell him to test him for strength and whatever he decided that he needed from Midoriya.

"I should get home before anyone gets suspicious of stuff going on in anyway." Midoriya replied as he stepped back from AFO.

AFO nodded as Kurogiri opened up a portal for Midoriya to step through that dropped him off in front of his house. As he stepped inside, his mom hugged him tightly as she looked him over.

"Oh Izuku, I was so worried when you didn't come back after a few hours…" His mom told him.

"I'm sorry mom, I had gone out for some fresh air and then some stuff happened with Kacchan." Midoriya told her. "I had run for a while to try to get him off my back and then I met someone… and me and her started talking for a little while."

"A girl?" She asked him. "Well, it seems to me that she was pretty good to you and that makes me happy. Though I do wish you at least gave me a call that you were alright."

Midoriya chuckled nervously as he smiled slightly. "Sorry mom, I guess I was a little caught up in everything that was happening, but I promise to let you know if I will be out late again."

His mom nodded before leading him to the kitchen where dinner was already set for the two of them. Midoriya smiled and happily pulled out the chair for his mom before he sat down himself and they started to eat. Once they were done eating Midoriya did all the dishes and put away any extra food that was left over as his mom went to her room to sleep as he went to his own. As he sat down on his bed he reached into his pocket to get his phone and felt another piece of paper next to his phone. When he pulled it out he saw that it had Tsuyu's phone number on it, though he didn't know how or when the piece of paper. He just smiled as he put her number in his phone before sending her a message.

Tsuyu was laying on her bed as she had just gotten out of the shower as she heard her phone vibrate and as she looked at the text she got, her face heated up slightly as she saw that it was a text from Midoriya. She still didn't understand how Midoriya could have this sort of effect on her as she held her phone to her chest as she could feel herself smiling slightly and after awhile she texted Midoriya back so that he would now that she did get his message.


	5. Chapter 5

Midoriya yawned as he got up, it had been about two weeks since he gained his quirk from AFO and as he took a deep breath as he felt the new power flowing through his body slowly. He walked over to the mirror In his bathroom to get dressed before fixing his hair and after he got done he checked his phone for the address that Tsuyu sent him to meet her at before he told his mom where he was going as he fixed the duffle bag on his shoulder. Midoriya left the apartment before he jogged over to a café where Tsuyu was already waiting outside for him.

"Uh, Tsuyu. Why did you tell me to bring my swimming trunks if we are going to be eating?" Midoriya asked her.

"Just follow me ribbit ribbit." Tsuyu told him as she gently grabbed his hand to lead him inside.

Midoriya nodded as he followed Tsuyu inside, seeing the café was actually within a pool and Tsuyu waved to a couple of other people that were already at a table before Tsuyu lead Midoriya to a changing area where they both went into different rooms to change into their stuff to get into the pool. Once Midoriya got out of the changing room he saw Tsuyu in a dark green one-piece swimsuit and he smiled softly.

"Is everything alright Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked him.

"Yeah, yeah." Midoriya replied as he moved a little closer to her. "You just look amazing Tsuyu."

Tsuyu blushed slightly as she hid her face in her hands. "Th-thank you Midoriya."

Midoriya nodded as he hugged Tsuyu gently as he looked at her as he smiled more.

"Ready to go out?" Midoriya asked her as he held one of her hands gently.

Tsuyu nodded before they put their stuff in one of the lockers in the changing room before making their way on where two people were waiting for them at a table for them, with Midoriya recognizing Uraraka though he didn't know who was the guy who was sitting at the table next to her. He was definitely the one of the tallest people in the café, he definitely seemed a bit more uptight with his upright and stiff posture along with his hair that seemed to have no hair out of place. As Midoriya and Tsuyu got to the table Uraraka got up and hugged the both of them before gesturing to the other guy.

"Midoriya, this Tenya Iida." Uraraka told him. "He is someone else planning to test to get into U.A, and Iida, this is Izuku Midoriya"

Midoriya nodded as he shook Iida's hand. "Well, I hope we are able to work together during the entrance exam, we all have the same goal after all."

Iida smiled as he looked Midoriya. "It will be good to have a bit of a team during the entrance exam."

Midoriya nodded again as he and Tsuyu sat down at the other side of the table as a waitress swam over, and Midoriya looked at her she seemed to have a dolphin-like mutation quirk though it didn't seem to have changed her whole body. She had platinuim blonde hair, bright blue eyes, her skin was a slight greyish color with her having a dorsal fin protruding from between her shoulder blades and her hands were webbed.

"Hey everyone, my name is Amanda." The waitress told them. "Now that it looks like everyone is here is there anything I can start you of with to drink?"

Everyone ordered a water as Amanda handed each of them a menu before she swam off again to get them their drinks as everyone looked though the menus as Midoriya pointed to a few things he talked to Tsuyu. Uraraka smiled as she looked at how easily Tsuyu and Midoriya were getting along with each other and when Tsuyu noticed Uraraka staring at them she started blushing again as Midoriya chuckle softly, rubbing her back softly as he whispered into her ear which only caused her to blush even harder. Once the waitress got back with the drinks they ordered some miniature meat buns for an appetizer before they all ordered their own food though by now Tsuyu had started to lean against Midoriya more as he slowly wrapped an arm around her.

Once their food arrived everyone started to eat slowly, chatting every so often until they finished their food and swam over to an area of the café made more for swimming around and the four teens leapt into the pool to relax for a little as they swam around and proceeded to just get to know each other better. After an hour or so they got out and got dressed again, when they got out of the café Uraraka hugged both MIdoriya and Tsuyu before her and Iida left off with Midoriya and Tsuyu making their way over to nearby park where they found an empty bench with a good amount of shade for them. They sat down with Tsuyu leaning more against Midoriya as he held one of her hands as he smiled softly.

"That was fun ribbit ribbit." Tsuyu whispered as she looked up at Midoriya.

He nodded as he squeezed her hand gently. "Yeah, its good to be able to meet more people that are planning to go to U.A."

Tsuyu smiled slightly as she rested her cheek against Midoriya's chest as she let out a slow breath.

"I wish we could stay here forever…" Tsuyu whispered as she looked at Midoriya's hand around hers.

"I do too Tsuyu…" Midoriya replied. "Though we will be putting our lives on the line a good bit if we end up becoming pro-heroes."

Tsuyu nodded as she hugged Midoriya tightly as she buried her face into her chest, feeling him rest a hand on her as she sighed slowly. As they sat on bench there was a small explosion but before they could get hurt by an debris Midoriya grabbed onto Tsuyu and dove out of the way with her, using his own body to shield her as chunks of wood and stone hit him in the back. As Midoriya started to get up he was able to put up an arm to block a hit from Bakugo as he tried punching Midoriya across the jaw. As Bakugo threw another punch Midoriya grabbed his wrist and spun around, throwing Bakugo over his shoulder and against the bench he and Tsuyu were previously sitting at. Midoriya stood up fully as he turned towards Bakugo, making sure to keep himself between him and Tsuyu.

"What do you want Kacchan?" Midoriya asked him as he got ready to fight if it was needed.

"Oh, did you really think I forgot about yesterday Deku?" Bakugo growled. "I will make you pay for making me look like a fool yesterday."

Midoriya chuckled softly as he grinned. "How is it my fault? It is your temper that makes you look ridiculous."

Bakugo gritted his teeth as he let off a few explosions as he swung at Midoriya again, though Midoriya didn't even move as he grabbed Bakugo's wrist and twisted it before kicking him in the back of his knees and throwing him again. Though this time Bakugo blasted the ground, slamming his feet into Midoriya's jaw throwing him into a tree. Tsuyu got up and was going to help Midoriya help but Bakugo grabbed her, hitting her with a few minor blasts before tossing her to the side. As Midoriya saw Bakugo do this he launched forward, dropping to continue a slide before pushing himself up right under him and kicked him hard enough to push Bakugo off the ground before leaping to his feet. As Midoriya got to his feet again he grabbed Bakugo's foot and chucked him across the park as people were gathering around now. With Bakugo taken care at the moment Midoriya ran to Tsuyu and scooped her up in his arms as a couple of people were trying to get hold of the police or a pro hero as Midoriya was making his way out of the park.

"Tsuyu are you alright…?" Midoriya asked her as her carefully.

Tsuyu only nodded as she held her abdomen gently, Bakugo's blasts had torn her shirt up and Midoriya could see a bit of blood dripping off of her hand and arm as Midoriya start to run with her towards a nearby hospital as he was stopped by a couple pro-heroes and when he saw Recovery Girl he felt himself relax slowly.

"Oh my, what happened deary?" Recovery Girl asked him as she looked at Tsuyu.

"We got attacked…can you help her, please…" Midoriya looked at the old lady as he held onto Tsuyu.

Recovery Girl nodded before Midoriya gently setting Tsuyu against a wall, holding onto one of her hands as Recovery Girl worked on healing her. Tsuyu's eyes widened as Bakugo started to make his way over them again with death in his glare. Midoriya kissed the back Tsuyu's hand before he got up, catching Bakugo's fist as the other boy launched several explosions, burning Midoriya's hand and breaking several bones in his hand and arm before he used his uninjured hand to punch Bakugo in the side of his head before grappling him to take him to the ground. Midoriya saw Ectoplasm walking up to them and he quickly got away before stumbling over to where Tsuyu and Recovery Girl were as they both look at him clearly worried. He sat down heavily by Tsuyu as Recovery Girl moved over to him start healing his arm as Ectoplasm pulled Bakugo to his feet and Midoriya slowly got to his feet before picking Tsuyu up.

"Dear, you should take it easy." Recovery Girl told him. "My quirk can heal but it makes the person I am healing tired the more I need to heal."

"I need to get Tsuyu home." Midoriya replied as he slowly made his way back to Tsuyu's house.

Once he got to Tsuyu's house, her father gently took her from him before Midoriya passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Midoriya woke up with a start and quickly looked around as he slowly remember the events of yesterday and his stomach growled slightly. He grabbed his phone but as he was moving to get up he felt that someone had their arm around him, and when he looked down he saw Tsuyu was laying on the couch beside him in a plain white t-shirt and pajama pants. Midoriya smiled softly as he laid back down, facing Tsuyu as he slowly stroked her cheek. Honestly, the main thing Midoriya could think about in this moment was just how lucky he was to have been able to get to know Tsuyu and that if things were in a different situation then he knew he could live his life with her, whether he had a quirk or not being around Tsuyu was one of the few things that made him happy. Even with that though he needed to be able protect her, if a pro hero can't be the one to do it then he needed to do whatever it took to be able to do so. Midoriya smile again as he kissed Tsuyu forehead softly, having been so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that she was awake as well.

"I-Izuku…" Tsuyu only whispered his name as she looked up at him.

"Good morning, Tsuyu. Hey, that's the first time you actually called me by my first name."

"Oh, sorry Midoriya… ribbit ribbit."

"No, its alright Tsuyu. I like hearing you say it."

Midoriya smiled as Tsuyu buried her face in his chest. She didn't know what do as the two them just laid there, she was still somehow surprised by how straight forward Midoriya but while she wasn't going to admit that she enjoy having Midoriya so close to her at the moment. Tsuyu tightened her arms around his waist as she took in a deep breath as Midoriya kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for everything Izuku…ribbit ribbit."

"I should be the one thanking you Tsuyu." Midoriya replied. "How is your abdomen feeling?"

"Its fine, there are a few scars but it doesn't hurt."

Midoriya nodded as he sighed softly and looked down. "You only got hurt because Bakugo wanted to hurt me."

Tsuyu shook her head as she looked up at Midoriya. "Don't think like that Izuku, Bakugo just seems like a real jerk ribbit ribbit."

"Still if I wasn't around you then he wouldn't have had a reason to outright hurt you Tsuyu."

Midoriya was surprised as Tsuyu grabbed the back of his head and kissed him gently. He looked at her with wide eyes as he smiled softly.

"Izuku, please don't think like that please…" Tsuyu pleaded as tears welled up in her eyes.

Midoriya cursed at himself quietly as he held Tsuyu against his chest again, kissing her back as he ran a hand through her hair slowly.

"I'm sorry Tsuyu…"

The two of them sat up slowly as they yawned.

"I should get back home, I am sure my mom is worried about me…" Midoriya told Tsuyu as he rubbed her back softly.

"Let's make some breakfast first." Tsuyu replied.

Midoriya smiled and nodded as they went to the kitchen before they got stuff out to make some food. They started cooking as Midoriya hummed softly as they worked together, started to slowly work in unison without running into each other as they moved around happily. After about 10 minutes they were at the table with food for each of them with food left over in case the rest of Tsuyu's family was hungry if they haven't eaten yet. As they finished up Midoriya made sure that he had everything before him and Tsuyu started walking back to his place.

"So, two more weeks until U.A.'s Entrance Exam." Midoriya mused as he held onto Tsuyu's hand.

"Yeah, do you think you are ready Izuku?" Tsuyu asked him as she looked at the scars on his hand from yesterday.

"There is still some training I can do to make my quirk and overall strength better." Midoriya replied as he smiled softly. "What about you?"

Tsuyu nodded as she leaned against Izuku. "I think I'm ready but I will still train more to make sure I am still in good shape."

Midoriya nodded as they continued to walk towards his apartment as they started to notice that there were more people than usual that were glancing at them and whispering something every so often. After a while a little girl just came up to them and looked up to Midoriya as she smiled.

"Mister, is it true that you really fought that blonde meanie without even using your quirk." The girl asked him.

Midoriya looked down at the girl and smiled as he crouched down. "Yes I did dear, he should've learned his lesson this time. Though if he hasn't then I will keep him in line."

The little girl nodded and hugged Midoriya tightly. "You are so amazing mister."

Midoriya stood up and Tsuyu looked at him happily as the girl ran back to her parents who were at a nearby bench. As the two teens waved good-bye to the little girl and her family, Midoriya picked Tsuyu up and started to run with her to his apartment climbing up the stairs easily with her in his arms. Once they got to his apartment his mom smiled as she looked at the two them.

"Tsuyu, its so good to see you again." Inko told her as she walked over and hugged her.

"It's good to see you too ma'am." Tsuyu replied.

Inko sighed softly as she looked down at Midoriya's scarred hand and arm.

"That Katsuki boy really needs to good talking to about his behavior…" Inko said before smiling again.

"Mom, is it fine if Tsuyu stays over for a little while?" Midoriya asked her. "We were going to do a little bit of talking to get ready for the Entrance Exam at U.A."

Inko nodded before watching Midoriya and Tsuyu sit on the couch as the two of them started talking about how they could work together depending what they had to be for the entrance exams as Midoriya started to go over possible things that could be used from previous U.A. Sports Festivals. After a few hours Tsuyu left and Inko smiled, glad that her son was doing much better.


	7. Chapter 7

Midoriya sighed softly as he knocked on Tsuyu's front door, today was finally the day of the U.A. Entrance Exam and they planned to meet up with Iida and Uraraka before heading to U.A. Tsuyu opened the door and hugged Midoriya as she looked at him happy before he kissed her nose softly.

"Are you ready to go Tsuyu?" Midoriya asked her.

Tsuyu nodded as Midoriya looked her over slowly, she was wearing plain jeans and a tie-dye shirt that they had made in a matching pair and he smiled. He took one of her hands gently as they started to walk to the park where they were going to meet Uraraka and Iida as Midoriya looked at a bag that Tsuyu was carrying.

"What's that?" Midoriya asked her.

"I made some food for all of us to eat before we go the Exam so that we aren't having to perform on an empty stomach ribbit ribbit." Tyusu replied as she held up the bag happily.

"I appreciate the though Tyusu and I am sure Iida and Uraraka will like it as well." Midoriya told her as he smiled kindly.

Tsuyu nodded as they finally got to the park where Iida and Uraraka were already waiting and Midoriya waved to them to get their attention. As Iida and Uraraka walked over to them Tsuyu held up the bag of food that she before they all went to a picnic bench where Tsuyu revealed that the bag held four bento boxes containing rice, fish, and some assorted vegetables.

"Wow, everything looks amazing Tsu!" Uraraka told her as Tsuyu put the bag down.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it." Tsuyu replied happily.

"If I had known you were doing this, I would come over early to help you out." Midoriya replied.

"Well then it wouldn't have been a surprise Izuku." Tsuyu told him.

Midoriya chuckled softly as he rubbed the back of his head slightly. Soon, everyone started to eat and after everyone finished Tsuyu put the bento boxes back in the bag and they started on their way to U.A.

"Now I feel like I can take on the world, thanks Tsu." Ururaka told her.

"Indeed, the food was amazing." Iida commented.

"This just means that if we get into U.A. then we have you to thank for it Tsuyu." Midoriya told her as he pat her back gently.

"Thank you, all of you ribbit ribbit." Tsuyu replied as she looked at all of them.

Midoriya looked around at replica city as he ran around, looking for any of his friends while laying a few traps as he went along. When they got to U.A., they were sent to the locker rooms to check into the normal U.A. track suits and sent to different areas to enter the area so that friends couldn't group together right away. Midoriya sighed softly as he could hear Tsuyu calling for anyone though once he found her she was backed into a corner by several larger robots than what was massively populating the replica and Midoriya didn't want to waste any time as purple lightning flows around Midoriya's body as he moves as a blinding speed, grabbing Tsuyu and getting her out of there as his lightning sprung out to the robots. The lightning from his quirk caused the robots to overload and explode as Tsuyu looked at Midoriya shocked.

"So that's your quirk Izuku?" Tsuyu asked him.

"Yeah, I didn't want to risk hurting anyone if I lost control." Izuku replied as he put Tsuyu down.

Tsuyu nodded as she looked around. "Have you been able to find Tenya or Ochaco when you were going around?"

"No, though we should be able to find them and rack up a few more points as we go along." Midoriya replied.

Tsuyu nodded as she and Midoriya worked together to rack up points as they went along, though after a while Tsuyu noticed that Midoriya had discarded his uniform jacket and shirt as they were burning up, though what worried her more were the scars across his upper body and the fact that his quirk seemed to be burn his hands and arms more every time he let out a controlled burst of lightning. Once they cleared out a large area of robots Tsuyu stopped and looked at the state of Midoriya's arms as they were getting burned up with lightning scars running up his hands and to his shoulders. Tsuyu reached out slowly and ran her fingers over his arms as she looked up at Midoriya.

"Izuku…" Tsuyu whispered softly as she looked up at Midoriya with tears in her eyes.

Midoriya sighed he wiped her eyes softly. "This is another reason I didn't want to train around other people…"

Tsuyu hugged Midoriya hard as she buried her face into his chest as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry for not telling you Tsuyu, I just didn't want you to worry about me…" Midoriya told her.

"I would rather have you tell me about the bad along with the good instead of keeping stuff like this from me ribbit ribbit." Tsuyu told him as she sniffled slightly.

Midoriya nodded as only noticed a robot training it gun on them as he raised his hand before Iida sprinted in, taking the robot down before looking at the two of them.

"Are you two alright?" Iida asked them. "Midoriya, what happened to your arms?"

"We are good, and it just backlash from my quirk." Midoriya replied as he rubbed Tsuyu on the back. "Thanks for the save Iida, though we should get going to see if we can find Uraraka."

Iida and Tsuyu both nodded and all three of them start running again until they got to the large main area where a bunch of the other prospective students were already gathered, cleaning up any leftover robots. Suddenly there was a large explosion, sending a large amount of debris down upon the student with many students with destructive offensive quirks using them to protect themselves and anyone they may have been working with as Midoriya as he himself blast out several bolts of high energy lightning to handle the larger pieces of debris to protect Iida and Tsuyu.

"What is that ribbit ribbit?!" Tsuyu whispered as she pointed at a massive robot as it towered over the ruined buildings.

"We need to get out of here and get anyone out to safety if they need help." Iida told them.

In the panic of the massive robot showing up, everyone was running away in a panic as Midoriya saw someone trapped in the rubble. He took a deep breath before turning to Iida and Tsuyu, a determined look in his eyes.

"There is someone trapped in the rubble near the robot… you two go help them." Midoriya told them.

"What are you going to do Midoriya?" Iida asked him.

"Someone has to take that damned thing out if you two need more time to help whoever is in danger." Midoriya told him.

"Izuku, you're already hurt enough." Tsuyu told him. "I don't want you going to the hospital just to save people."

"Someone has to save them." Midoriya replied.

"Who is going to save you then…" Tsuyu asked him.

"I don't but we have to go now." Midoriya told her before he shot off towards the robot.

Tsuyu only glance at Iida before they ran after Midoriya, though once they saw who was in danger they quickly got to work.

"Uraraka, are you alright?" Iida asked her as they got the debris off of her foot.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Midoriya ran by me and just leapt up the robot." Uraraka told him as she glance over at Tsuyu.

"I'm sure he will be fine Tsu, Midoriya is really strong." Uraraka told her.

"I know he is ribbit ribbit…." Tsuyu replied as she helped Iida get Uraraka out of the path of the robot. "There are just times where I think he pushes himself too far…"

Almost as if on cue there was a huge explosion as Midoriya punched a hole through the robot's head with the explosion launching him into the wall in front of his three friends. As he landed hard onto the ground Tsuyu ran over to quickly help him up as she looked at how badly his arms were burned now with the lightning scars starting to cover his chest by now and the massive amount of energy that he just released singeing his hair slightly as he smiled to her weekly.

"See…we all got out of that situation alright." Midoriya said softly as he coughed slightly.

"Alright is not exactly how I would describe your condition at all Izuku." Tsuyu told him.

Midoriya chuckled as the four of them slowly made their way towards the exit where Recovery Girl quickly got to Midoriya, nagging him for being so careless with his quirk as she worked on healing him. All while Tsuyu sat close by and Midoriya could only feel a good bit of guilt as he saw the look of worry on her face as she watched his arm being fixed up. Though the look on her face only made him realize that he needed to get stronger, stronger to protect the ones he loved, and stronger so that no one had to worry about him.


	8. Chapter 8

Midoriya yawned as he stepped through Kurogiri's portal as he looked at AFO and smirked slightly.

"Why were you needing me so early in the morning?" Midoriya asked him as he ran a hand through his hair slowly.

"I have been notified that All-Might is a teacher at U.A." AFO told him.

"I have noticed that as well." Midoriya replied.

"You dare speak to your master like that?" Kurogiri asked him angrily.

As Kurogiri stepped towards Midoriya, the teen only flicked his wrist as the man collapsed causing AFO to chuckle.

"I see you have been able to expand your quirk even more young Midoriya." AFO replied as he looked at the unconscious Kurogiri.

Midoriya held up a flash drive and tossed it to AFO as he yawned again.

"There is the info on most of the more dangerous students that I have seen so far from my class and the other main hero class." Midoriya told him. "Now can I go back?"

AFO nodded as he waved his hand as he forced Kurogiri's quirk to activate. "Just remember there is a mission for you to do tonight."

Midoriya nodded as he stepped through the portal into the bar where Shigaraki was waiting.

"Don't forget mission tonight." Shigaraki told him.

Midoriya waved him off as he left the bar, rubbing his jaw as he checked his watch before running towards the nearby park to get his blood pumping. Though once he got to the park he saw a familiar face as he got closer.

"Mina, what are you doing out so early in the morning?" Midoriya asked her as he walked up to her.

"Well, this is the famous park where you kicked Backugo's ass right?" Mina asked him.

Midoriya rubbed the back of his head slightly as he sighed. "I wouldn't say that I kicked his ass. I was just focused on protecting Tsuyu."

Mina nodded as she smiled at Midoriya. "Tsuyu is lucky to have you and I can tell that you two make each other happy."

Midoriya nodded as he put his hands in his pockets. "I'm glad to be able to get with her, she is an amazing person."

Mina nodded as she hugged Midoriya tightly. "I just wanted to thank you for making her happy."

Midoriya chuckled as he squeezed her shoulder gently. "Well she deserves to be happy and cared for."

Mina let Midorya go as she looked over to the lake in the center of the park, shivering slightly as she looked around slowly.

"Why don't we head back towards U.A., by the time we get there is should be time for people to start getting there." Midoriya told her.

Mina nodded as she stretched before the two of them started to make their way towards the U.A. campus.

"I wonder what Mr. Aizawa is going to have us do today." Mina mused as she walked beside Midoriya.

Midoriya shrugged as he let a thin bolt of lightning fly between his fingers as he focused on it as it slowly grew bigger, though he dispersed it before it was able to touch his skin.

"That's really cool Midoriya." Mina told him. "It's like Kaminari's quirk, right?"

"My quirk doesn't fry my neural pathways." Midoriya replied. "Though it does damage my body if I don't control it correctly, and the damage gets worse the more power I put into my blasts."

Midoriya rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to show the pale lightning scars on parts of his forearms, causing Mina to pale slightly at the sight. As she reached out and touched his arms before she looked at him.

"Is there anyway to be able to control it better?" Mina asked him.

"Well I do good bit of absorption control to better the flow so I can try to regulate how much lightning I let off with each shot so I don't destroy my body so quickly." Midoriya replied as he closed his fist.

"That's pretty cool, like how I have had to practice regulating the effectiveness of my acid so I don't melt everything around myself." Mina told him.

Midoriya nodded he looked at U.A. as they approached the entrance where Uraraka and Iida were already waiting for them.

"Hey Midoriya, have you seen Tsu?" Uraraka asked him as she walked over to him.

"Not since yesterday, I walked her home after our movie was over and I made sure she was safe in her house before I left." Midoriya replied as he pulled out his phone to check for any messages from Tsuyu.

He sighed soft as he shook his head showing that he has gotten a message from her since before they told each good later last night.

"It odd for Tsu to be late for class." Iida said as he fixed his glasses.

"I'm going to run by her house, tell Mr. Aizawa that I am going to be late for homeroom." Midoriya told them.

As they nodded Midoriya quickly activated his quirk, letting lightning flow through his body and speed him up as he sprinted towards Tsuyu's house. When he got there her father up to him saying that he had to do something, that Tsuyu was in danger. As Midoriya did his best to calm to older man down enough to get him explain what happened Tsuyu's mom handed him a messily written note. It told him exactly where to meet the person who took Tsuyu and as Midoriya looked at the location he paled slightly.

"Bakugo…what are you doing?" Midoriya asked himself before he nodded to her parents and ran off again.


	9. Chapter 9

Midoriya ran though the forest as he fumed over everything that Bakugo was doing recently. He was used to Bakugo going after him but going after Tsuyu was the last straw for him. Midoriya removed his school jacket and tied it around his waist as tendrils of lightning leapt from his body to clear tree branches from his way. After a while he swung onto a large branch and started leaping from branch to branch and soon landed by the river from his childhood after leaving his school jacket in a tree. Midoriya looked around slowly and he leapt out of the way as the ground lit up underneath his feet. He landed in the river and rolled out of the way as Bakugo launched a few blasts at him. As he dodged out of the way Midoriya kicked out to send some lightning out to push Bakugo back, as he scanned the area more for Tsuyu Bakugo kicked him in the chest. Midoriya coughed hard before rolling to his feet and leapt out of the way as Bakugo threw several bright green orbs at Midoriya with exploded as they hit the ground, throwing Midoriya into a nearby tree.

"Where is that cockiness now Deku?" Bakugo grinned as he looked down at Midoriya, kicking him hard in the side.

Midoriya smirked he grabbed Bakugo's foot as he got kicked and rolled to bring him down to the ground as well before Midoriya launched himself off the ground and blasted several arcs of lightning around Bakugo. Before he landed Bakugo leapt at him, though before he could grab him Midoriya grabbed his wrist and flipped around to slam his knees into Bakugo's back. As they landed back into the river Bakugo blasted the ground to throw Midoriya off of him. As Midoriya got to his feet he caught Bakugo's fists and kneed him the gut before throwing one of Bakugo's arms over his shoulder, falling back to throw him head-first into the ground. Though once Bakugo was on the ground he grabbed Midoriya's arm, wrapping his legs around Midoriya before blasting him directly in the face. When he fell back coughing up blood, he saw Tsuyu hanging by her wrists in a tree and she was bloody and unconscious, and as far as he could tell he didn't know if she was breathing or not.

Midoriya focused on Bakugo now as he leapt on his feet and slammed the heel of his palm into Bakugo's chest before headbutting his hard as lightning struck the ground hard around them as more electricity poured out from Midoriya. The influx of uncontrolled electricity burned at Midoriya's shirt and skin as he continued to wail at Bakugo, ignoring the pain as his skin burned and he got blasted over and over. Soon Bakugo punches Midoriya hard in the gut, blasting him in the process and making hhim cough up a bit of blood before Bakugo threw him into the river and continued to blast him over and over again, trying to destroy any and all piece of Midoriya that he could. Once, he calmed down with his blast thinking that he had finally killed him Midotiya reached through the smoke with his one good arm and grabbed Bakugo by his face as he grinned wildly, just as bloody and beaten up as Tsuyu was.

"Let me give you a hint Bakugo…" Midoriya whisper as he stared at the other boy with vibrant purple eyes. "If you want to kill someone… you better not stop until there aren't even ashes left."

By now, it looked like lightning was all that was flowing through Midoriya's body as the more visible veins in his body glowed the exact same purple as his eyes as he watched Bakugo squirm slightly in his grip. Midoriya chuckled as he tossed Bakugo to the side and looked down at him.

"You asked me where my cockiness was from the previous fight we had?" Midoriya asked him. "It was never there in the first place. I was never cocky about my ability to fight you let alone beat you, I just knew that after all the time of having your ego fed during our childhood… you thought you were untouchable… you thought you were on All-Might's level. News flash for you, you aren't… you have been and never will be."

Bakugo spat some blood to the side as he looked up at Midoriya. "You screwed everything up for me Deku. I was so damn close to getting into U.A. and then you had to come in with that damned quirk of yours and screw my life up."

Before Bakugo could anything else Midoriya kicked him in the jaw and threw him into another tree, and as he laid on the ground Midoriya grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look at Tsuyu.

"You say that I fucked you over Bakugo. Look at what you did to her." Midoriya whispered into his ear before he shoved Bakugo's face into the bloody mud. "No one screwed you over except yourself. Your shitty attitude and your hot-headed action are what caused your issues for you. It has always been you… I can't believe I ever looked up to scum like you."

Midoriya coughed heavily as he wiped blood from the side of his mouth, glancing back as Bakugo started to get up again.

"If nothing else, you are hard to keep down." Midoriya told him with a smirk. "Like a roach…how does that sound to you? Bakugo the fucking Roach!"

As Bakugo sprinted as Midoriya again, the other teen just stepped out of the way before spinning around and kicking Bakugo hard with the heel of his foot. The blonde-haired boy stumbled but blasted the ground to throw himself into Midoriya, taking them back to the bloodied ground as he started to swing at him weakly only making Midoriya smirk and chuckle.

"Now its my turn to ask about that cockiness and bravado Bakugo, you were always one to talk big game about your quirk but now that there is someone who is a rival to you…just look at yourself." Midoriya smirked as he kicked Bakugo off of himself. "You are a mess, and a waste of my time. Just know the next time you come anywhere Tsuyu or anyone I care about I will kill you."

"That's not what a hero would do Deku, especially not you." Bakugo spat as he laid in the mud, only able watch as Midoriya slowly got to his feet.

"One other thing Bakugo, stop trying to use Deku as an insult to me." Midoriya told him as he looked down at the defeated hot head "Be sure to remember, Deku just kicked your ass."

Midoriya limped over to Tsuyu slowly as his severely damaged right arm hung useless at his side as he got to Tsuyu. Once he got to her he reached up and untied her wrists, catching her quickly before she hit it the ground with his left arm as his knees buckled slightly. Midoriya let out a shaky breath as he held Tsuyu to him as tightly as he could only slightly relieved as he could feel her shallow breathes against his neck. As he limped through the forest with her he heard someone approaching behind him though even if he wanted to turn and fight, his exhaustion combined with not wanting to drop Tsuyu made it nearly impossible for him to react as All-Might landed in front of him.

"Young Midoriya, what happened?" All-Might asked him as he reached out to take Tsuyu from Midoriya.

Midoriya put as much he could into turning away from All-Might that he couldn't take Tsuyu. "I got her… besides Bakugo is back by the river."

All-Might nodded. "Several of the other Pros are keeping an eye on him…what happened?"

Midoriya gritted his teeth as he glared at All-Might. "Just let me by, I need to get her to the hospital."

All-Might nodded and rested a hand on Midoriya's back to support him as they walked. "I understand if you don't want to talk right now, but we need to know what happened. Though you need to see the doctor about that arm."

Midoriya ignored All-Might as they walked, staying focused on not falling or letting go of Tsuyu. Though as they reached the edge of the forest Midoriya felt his knees buckle as he started to fall but before he hit the ground he could feel All-Might catch him as he finally slowly blacked out. The last things he saw were the worried and panicked looks of his mom, Tsuyu's parents, and All-Might.


	10. Chapter 10

Midoriya jumped awake and looked around as he grabbed his head, as he did so his eyes widen before he looked down at his amputated right arm. He reached over and slowly touched the area where his arm used to be at his shoulder before he slowly moved his legs off the side of the hospital bed he was in. As he got up, several of the monitoring equipment that was attached to him started to go off to alert to staff and anyone around as he started to get changed into his clothes from what he thought was yesterday. When he got done and turned around he saw Aizawa leaning against his door frame, along with the copious amount of flowers and get well soon balloon that populated his room.

"I'm sure you know what I am going to do Mr. Aizawa." Mirodiya told him as he worked on fixing his jacket sleeve to itself so that it doesn't flop everywhere as he walked.

Aizawa sighed as he walked over and helped him. "You try to act like you are a bad person Midoriya. Yet you hold young miss Tsuyu before your own safety."

Midoriya only looked away from him as Aizawa finished fixing his sleeve in place.

"You will still be watched Midoriya, but we all pretty much agree that your extent to keep even one person safe is much more of something a hero would do." Aizawa told him. "Also, All-Might wanted to let you know that he wanted to talk to you later on depending how you were feeling."

Midoriya nodded as he stepped past Aizawa heading for the door to his room.

"And her room is a couple of doors down." Aizawa told him.

Midoriya nodded again as he made his way to Tsuyu's room, preparing himself for whatever he may find as he gently knocked on the door to her room. He heard her mom tell him it was alright for him to come, though when he entered the room his heart dropped. Tsuyu was bandaged over most of her exposed skin and was she was connected to a ventilator with a feeding tube in her mouth as well. As Midoriya slowly walked over to her bedside, he collapsed to his knees and grabbed on her hands tightly as he teared up. He cursed himself over and over as he pleaded for Tsuyu to be alright and wake up as he felt a hand on his right shoulder, looking behind himself to see her mom looking down at him.

"It's not your fault Izuku." She told him.

"She asked me to stay over that night…if only I had said yes she wouldn't be here… not in this condition." Izuku replied.

Tsuyu's mom kneeled down and hugged Midoriya tightly as she rubbed his back gently.

"The doctor's said that they believe you had kept her alive during your fight and through the main surgery." She told him. "Your quirk is truly a gift and it saved Tsuyu's life, and I am sure she wouldn't want you to just shut down. She would want you to keep going not just for her but for yourself as well dear,"

Midoriya only nodded as they both got up, looking around the room at the abundance of flowers and stuff in her room as and he was glad she getting care as well.

"I will be back later tonight. I have to take care of some things." Midoriya told her as he hugged her gently.

Tsuyu's mom nodded as she let him go and let him leave. As he was walking down the hallway he already saw All-Might waiting for him as he sighed and waved.

"All-Might sir, if you are going to chew me out for helping you know who then can we just skip all of that?" Midoriya asked him. "I think I have learned my lesson enough…"

"Young Midoriya, while that is something we are going to cover eventually, that isn't why I needed to speak to you." All-Might told him. "I wanted to know if you are alright."

Midoriya laughed hard as he looked at All-Might. "Alright? Am I alright? I lost an arm and I wasn't strong enough. I screwed up and now Tsuyu is paying for it with possibly her life as she lays in a hospital bed not too far from us at this very moment! It's my fault this that any of this happened to her and I will not stop until they all have paid for what happened to her."

"M-midoriya?" Urarka asked him as he voice quivered slightly.

Midoriya sighed softly as he turned around to find most of his class watching him and he just slumped down as he slid down a wall.

"Can I just be left alone…?" Midoriya asked as he gripped his hair with his hand.

Uraraka kneeled down and hugged him tightly as Midoriya only stared at the wall in front of him.

Mina looked at him as she crossed her arms. "We aren't just going to leave you alone."

"We all came as soon as we could when Mr. Aizawa told us that you woke up." Iida told him. "Tsuyu's mom told us that we should focus on you first since it probably wasn't best to have so many people crowd in her at once. Though she said she would let someone know when it was a good time for it."

"I appreciate it guys, I do." Midoriya told them. "Tsuyu needs the support and more than I do."

"What do you plan to do?" Momo asked him. "Do you really think Tsuyu would want you go against an entire group of villians that is who knows how big?"

"Well, I am not going to drag anyone else anywhere near my mess." Midoriya replied before he pushed himself back to his feet.

To his surprise Todoroki step out of the group and pushed Midoriya against the wall as he glared at him, holding him by his collar. "Midoriya, just shut up already. We aren't going to let you just throw your life away in some damned hatred fueled revenge."

"I don't know Todoroki, it seems to be exactly like what you are doing when it comes to pissing of your dad by not going at your full power." Midoriya told him as he glared back at Todoroki.

"At least I can go at my full capabilities." Todoroki replied as he let go of Midoriya.

Midoriya shook him head as he fixed his pinned-up sleeve, before just shaking his head.

"I don't need both of my hands to kick someone's ass." Midoriya muttered.

Everyone just looked at Midoriya worriedly as he spoke, even Todoroki though he did his best to hide it. Midoriya just shook his head as he sighed though he already knew no one was going to let him just walk off.

"Fine, what are you all wanting to do now that I am back on my feet?" Midoriya asked them. "I definitely don't want to be stuck here as a patient any longer than I have to be. Though I will need to stop by Tsuyu's room before we go."

Midoriya saw several of his classmates smile and most of them nodded, though he didn't understand why they still cared about his even if they knew who he had been working for or why it hurt to see them caring about him still. He looked back at All-Might who nodded and gave him a smile to let him know that he was free to go. Midoriya turned back to him classmate who had by now made a path to let him get through with a few of them patting him on the back gently as he passed by them on his way back to Tsuyu's room. As he stepped back into the room her mom hugged him gently, which he returned the gesture before writing his number on a napkin and handing it to her.

"Please call me if there are any changes in her condition or if you or your husband need me to stay here overnight while you two take care of the family alright?" Midoriya asked her as he smiled weakly.

"We will keep you updated sweetie." Her mom told him. "We really do appreciate how much you have done for her."

Midoriya hugged her again before shaking Tsuyu's father's hand and walking over to her bedside, kneeling down to kiss her forehead softly as he whispered that he would find a way to bring her back to them. After he was done in the room he walked out and looked at everyone.

"Alright, so what we going to do first?" Midoriya asked them as he took a deep breath.

Soon Mina and Uraraka both grabbed on of Midoriya's arms and pull him along as they all made their way out of the hospital, though he made sure to buy an assorted bouquet to be sent up to Tsuyu's room before they dragged him out of the hospital completely.


	11. Chapter 11

Principal Nezu sat in his office with All-Might as slid Midoriya's file to him.

"So this is the student you are worried about?" Nezu asked him.

"Yes sir, he has suddenly been displaying a quirk and I have few suspicions." All-Might replied. "Though I do have one in particular that has been eating away at me."

Nezu nodded as he sipped his tea. "Well we can send Foldabody to tail him to see where he goes everyday or so."

All-Might nodded as he sighed softly. "I just hope that we can get to him before All For One can completely corrupt him."

Nezu nodded again. "Especially with his quirk, as it could quite dangerous just like that young Bakugo and his own quirk."

All-Might knew all that he could do was wait as Nezu called Foldabody to let him know that he was needed for a mission.

Midoriya sat at one of the few tables at an outdoor café stirring a straw around in the milkshake that he had before looking up at everyone as he took a deep breath.

"So I was out for three days straight?" Midoriya asked them so that he was clear on the fact.

"Yeah, the doctors weren't sure if you would be out for only a few days or longer with how much of a beating you took against Bakugo." Uraraka replied as she watched him carefully.

Midoriya nodded before he pushed his milkshake away rubbing his right shoulder as everyone watched him still.

"Look guys, its gonna take more than a lost arm to make me shatter." Midoriya told them. "Besides, I have stuff I need to do before I can even think about relaxing too much."

Before anyone could say something Mei ran up and leapt at Midoriya as she grinned at him.

"Hi there Midoriya, I'm glad you are finally awake." Mei told him. "I finally got my baby finished for you, though I guess you will only be needing one of them now."

Midoriya groaned as he got up with Mei before taking the box that she was holding. He put it on the table as everyone gathered around as he opened the box, revealing two silver bracelets.

"May have to remake these to allow me to get them on without needing two hands maybe." Midoriya told her. "Though can I get some help to at least be able to test them out."

Mina nodded as she reached over to help Midoriya get the bracelet on and he glanced at Mei.

"Just clench your fist and turn your wrist and my baby will spring to life." Mei told him excitedly.

Midoriya nodded and lifted his arm up before clenching his fist, turning his wrist before a green light poured from the bracelet and metal sprung out. As the light faded a metal gauntlet had formed around his left hand all the way up to his shoulder.

"It should allow you to handle your lightning without burning yourself too quickly." Mei told him.

Midoriya nodded as everyone watched him before he formed a ball of bluish lightning in his hands.

"Wasn't your lightning purple before Midoriya?" Iida asked him.

"Yeah, the color and strength is dependent on my emotions." Midoriya replied before he let out a slow breath as the orb of lightning flattened out into the rough shape of a sword before he let it disperse. "Thank you Mei, I will be sure to come by the workshop if you need to run a few tests to better calibrate it."

She nodded and picked up the box with the other bracelet still in it. "Well I will take this one baby back with me to get started on working on better modifying it."

Midoriya nodded as he deactivated the gauntlet he was wearing before he smiled softly. Mei walked around giving other classmates some equipment or letting them know how long until they are ready to be picked before she left to get to work on more stuff.

"When did you get to Mei to have her starting on that so quickly." Uraraka asked him as some of their classmates waved as they left.

"As soon as school started I got to the workshop as soon as I could to figure out a wave to be able control my quirk better." Midoriya replied. "Meditating can only help so much. Especially right now."

"Are we going to have to keep someone on you right now?" Todoroki asked him dryly.

"I'm fine Todoroki." Midoriya told him. "I am not some little kid."

"You may not be a little kid, but we aren't going to let you run to your death." Todoroki replied.

"Well I have to do something to help Tsuyu and her family." Midoriya stated as he started to get up.

"How do you think Tsu will feel if you die in the process of helping her?" Momo asked him angrily.

"Well I deserve to die!" Midoriya as stepped away from everyone.

Everyone looked at Midoriya worriedly as he turned away from them.

"I'm going back to the hospital." Midoriya told them.

As he got ready to go Uraraka grabbed his hand, and he just looked down.

"Uraraka, please just let me go." Midoriya whispered fighting to keep his resolve from wavering.

"Please stop blaming yourself, Tsu wouldn't want this…" Uraraka told him as she looked at him.

"I never deserved her, and she deserves better than someone who has lied to her…" Midoriya replied.

"Did you even love her?" Todoroki as him as he stood up as well.

Midoriya gritted his teeth as he looked at Todoroki, pain in his eyes. "Of course I love her and it kills me to think that she is in that damned hospital because of me!"

Todoroki walked over to Midoriya and put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. "Then live, if not for yourself then do it for her. No matter how much it may hurt, keep her in your heart and mind whenever you feel like you are at the end and remember that she loved you no matter what."

Midoriya could only stare at Todoroki as his phone buzzed with a message from Tsuyu's mom.

"Thanks Todoroki, but I have to go…" Midoriya told them as he pulled his wrist from Uraraka's grip, heading back towards the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

Midoriya walked around the empty church slowly as he looked down at the suit he was wearing before he slowly smoothed his white long sleeve button up shirt and straightened out his jacket. He explored the church slowly as he ran his hand along the old and splintering wooden pews as he let out him as if there was an invisible light following him as he entered an empty room filled with cobwebs and dust. As he looked around slowly he could only see a single chest and as he went over to open he stumbled back in shock, and as he slowly regained himself he looked into the chest again before pulling out a hero uniform not too unlike the one that Midoriya had drawn up in his notebook as it had All-Might defining hair spikes as false ears. He dropped the suit as he started tearing through the chest, throwing out poster after poster of All-Might though once everything was out of the box he searched for anything as he leaned more into the chest to look around.

As he was looking through the chest he barely felt something push him in the back and as he fell forward into the chest it swallowed him up in the shadows within it. As Midoriya fell he reached out for anything to grab without being able to see even an inch in front of his nose as he slammed into what he believed to be water as he slowly sank into it. He flailed his arms around and as his arms made contact with whatever he was in it stung his arms badly and slowly filled his lungs even as he held his mouth shut as tight as he could. He fought his way back to the surface, his hands slowly clawing through the liquid as his eyes and throat burned as if someone was forcing him to swallow fire and stabbing his eyes without mercy. He felt something wrap itself around his left ankle and started to try to yank him down deeper into the liquid. As he tried to fight against whatever it was that was attached to him he started feel his strength start fade quickly and he was starting to be pulled back under the liquid. As he sunk down deeper into the liquid and he started to black out as the suffocation and pain began to overwhelm him.

When he woke up he found himself back inside the church but this time there were golden poles with candles on them illuminating the path forward, and for the most part Midoriya could see anything other than the path laid out in front of him. He slowly got back to his feet shakily as his eyes and throat still burning from whatever he had been drowning in. Midoriya grabbed a pole and flung the candle off of it before he used it as a walking stick as his legs shook under him slightly and he stumbled forward. As he got closer to the end of the path all that was really there a casket and when he looked inside he stumbled back in shock. He dropped to his knees as he looked at Tsuyu's pale and lifeless body, as he reached out to hold Tsuyu and without even touching her he could feel the coldness radiating off of her. Midoriya took a deep breath as he gently pulled Tsuyu into his arms and held her close to him, burying his face in her chest as he started to sob as he felt like he had failed her when she needed him most. After a while he go to his feet as he held Tsuyu against himself as he slowly made his way to the church doors. As he opened the door the both of them were bathed in a bright white light causing him to squint hard.


	13. Chapter 13

Midoriya jumped awake causing Uraraka stumbled back in shock.

"M-Midoriya, are you alright?" Uraraka asked him. "You're crying…"

Uraraka looked at him worriedly as she watched him stumble over to Tsuyu's bedside and hug her tightly as he ran his hand through her hair slowly. He kissed her cheek softly before he straightened himself up and looking down at his clothes from yesterday then looking back at Uraraka.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"Everyone was wondering if you would be coming back to school today." Uraraka asked him. "We are deciding on our hero names and submitting our hero uniform designs."

Midoriya stretched and nodded as he sighed softly, picking up a piece paper from a table from near Tsuyu's bed. "It would be good for me to get some decent stuff down."

Uraraka tilted her head as she looked at the piece of paper Midoriya picked up.

"What is that?" Uraraka asked him.

"An early design Tsuyu had for her hero suit." Midoriya replied as he folded it up gently before putting it in his pocket. "I plan to see about incorporate some of her suit design into my own."

Uraraka smiled as she nodded. "That's cute, and nice of you to do that."

Midoriya nodded again before kneeling beside Tsuyu's bedside and gently stroked her cheek, the nightmare still having shaken him up pretty bad before he left with Uraraka to head to U.A. where everyone greeted him kindly to his surprise. He slowly took his seat as Aizawa and Midnight walked into the classroom, telling everyone to be ready to think about their hero uniform's and hero names. Midoriya looked down at the version of Tsuyu hero uniform that her mom had given him as he start to sketch out of rough design for his outfit as he started to zone out as he worked as he didn't hear Midnight calling his name until Sero tapped his shoulder slightly. He looked up and nodded as he slowly made his way up to the front of the class.

"So Midoriya, what will your Hero name be?" Midnight asked him.

"It's Deku ma'am." Midoriya replied.

"Oh that interesting, definitely a unique name." Midnight told him before he stood up a little straighter.

"I want to show the world that even the weakest and most unassuming people can heroes." Midoriya responded.

Midnight smirked and pat him on his back as Aizawa cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't think anyone will be see you as weak Midoriya." Aizawa told him. "Especially with how hard you fought to protect Ms. Asui. The question now is what are you going to do now?"

Midoriya looked at Aizawa and smirked before nodding slightly, not wanting to be up front and center any longer than he had to be right now as he went back to his desk to finish his uniform design. As he finished it off he handed it off to get it started to get designed as he yawned, having not slept well after the nightmare he had. He glanced over at Tsuyu's empty seat and gripped his seat before glancing as Uraraka and Iida who both nod at him as he slowly calms down again. As he looks back towards Aizawa he is already talking the U.A. Sports Festival and that all students had to do their best to stand out for possible internships. After awhile the time started to blur together until everyone was released for lunch and as everyone got out of the classroom Midoriya froze as he stared at Monoma.

"I have no time for you today Monoma." M idoriya told him as the other boy smirked.

"Or what, are you going to let the scary blonde get me this time?" Monoma asked him.

As Midoriya was about to take a step towards the other boy he felt Todoroki grab his wrist.

"He isn't worth it Midoriya." Todoroki told him as he pulled him towards the lunchroom.

"No wonder he was able to get to that frog girl so easily." Monoma chuckled.

Midoriya gritted his teeth and moved out of Todoroki's grip easily as right when he got in Monoma's face he could feel Aizawa watching them as Midoriya grinned at the other boy.

"Must I remind you that I wiped the ground with his ass, and I will do the same thing to anyone who threatens her or one of my friends." Midoriya growled as he glared at Monoma. "I better see you in the Sports Festival."

Midoriya turned on his heel and started to leave with Todoroki, Momo, Uraraka, and Iida before he did anything he may end up regretting.

After school ended Midoriya made his way over to the equipment workshop where Mei was waiting with the new model of his gauntlet equipment. When he got in the workshop Mei smiled widely as she showed him the bracelet.

"Just like you asked, I gave my baby the proper capabilities to be able to be equipped with only one hand and after studying the recording of your training and Entrance Exam performance I made sure to increase how much my baby can handle." Mei told him.

Midoriya nodded as he stretched before pressing his wrist against the new bracelet and watching as it wrapped around his wrist with little difficulty. He smirked as he activated the gauntlet before he threw a few regular punches to test how it felt to move his arm in it.

"So do we need to do some tests to see if there need to be any tweaks to it?" Midoriya asked her.

"What do you usually do to train?" Mei asked him.

"Well, I usually meditate around electricity pylons or generators and keep calm while I keep a constant loop between me and the generators." Midoriya replied.

"We should be able to get something in by tomorrow." Mei told him. "Though I know my sweet baby will be able to handle it."

Midoriya nodded as he removed the gauntlet before he left to head home.

Once he got home he hugged his mom gently before she looked at him lovingly.

"How are you feeling Izuku?" Inko asked him as she held his shoulders gently.

"I'm alright mom, just worried about Tsuyu." Midoriya replied.

His mom nodded as she stroked his cheek gently.

"Its not your fault sweetie." She told him.

Midoriya nodded. "I think I just need to go bed right now."

His mom nodded and hug him again. "Well I am here for you if you ever want to talk."

"Thank you mom, I'll see you tomorrow." Midoriya told her before he went up to his room.


	14. Chapter 14

Midoriya sighed softly as he walked through the tunnels as he waited the first round of the U.A. Sports Festival to start as he yawned softly, as he walked he ran into Uraraka and Iida as they were talking in private with Uraraka waved at him when she noticed him.

"Are you excited Midoriya?" Uraraka asked him as she held one of Iida's hands. "Everyone has their eyes on us to see if anyone wants to take use on as interns."

Midoriya nodded slightly as he had his hand in his pocket. "Eh, there are a few people that I hope I get to take down a peg or two, other than that I am not too worried about what others think of me."

"You have to secure your future if you want to be a Pro-Hero Midoriya." Iida told him.

"Well, unless it helps me help Tsuyu or take down Bakugo then I am not interested in it." Midoriya replied.

"Still deciding to not live for yourself Midoriya?" Todoroki asked him.

Midoriya sighed as he turned towards Todoroki.

"Can you stop bringing it up Todoroki?" Midoriya asked him.

"Not until it gets through the thick skull of yours." Todoroki replied.

Midoriya chuckled softly and shrugged as everyone was called to the main arena for the first event. He nodded to everyone before he made his way to the arena, shading his eyes slightly as he stepped out into the light. He looked around himself at everyone cheering for everyone as they slowly filed out onto the main course area as the first event was explained to be a booby-trapped obstacle course race. Midoriya stretched and waved once he was able to find his mom before the race started once the the horn sounded for the race to start everyone started to run with Midoriya staying up with Iida and Todoroki in the front of the group. As they got to the first obstacle of the course which was the a group of highest level robots from the Entrance Exam as Todoroki froze them and Midoriya jumped between them in the blink of an eye, frying a few over them as he passed between them. As they left the rest of the contestant behind Midoriya and Todoroki came upon the next obstacle of a mine field as Midoriya let out an electrical blast to shut down several mines before he started sprinting as he did what he could to dive and leap around an explosions that went off around him before he leapt through the exit of the obstacle course after Todoroki. As he got to his feet he looked around seeing that he and Todoroki were the only two to have finished so far as the cameras were focused on them.

As more peopled poured out into the next area Todoroki walked over to Midoriya as he looked at him.

"I expect you to be at your best Midoriya, show everyone that you haven't gone soft." Todoroki told him.

"I have people that I need to take down." Midoriya replied. "So either stay out of my way or your will be on my list next."

Todoroki smirked. "Then I expect you not to hold back."

Midoriya only nodded as the next event was announced with a Calvary battle in group of 2 to 4 people with the student with the highest points being on the top of the group as Midoriya went around to get a group together ending up with Uraraka, Mei, and Tokoyami before they started getting their strategy together with Midoriya and Tokoyami being the main offense and headband retrieval with Mei and Uraraka as support and defense. As they lifted Midoriya up he looked around to take in possible targets as he had the group steer away from Todoroki for now while they worked on grabbing headbands from other teams. Eventually they found themselves face to face Todoroki and his as they stared each other down. As Todoroki launched out spikes of ice Tokoyami and Midoriya destroyed quickly destroyed it before Mei activated some of the equipment that she had given to put some distance between them to allow Midoriya and Tokoyami to launch attacks before Todoroki got fed up before launching out a dome of fire. After the fire disapated Midoriya nodded to everyone before Uraraka used her quirk on him before Tokoyami tossed him towards Todoroki in a last-ditch effort to grab Todoroki's headband. As Uraraka deactivated her quirk on him and he dove down towards Todoroki's group the buzzer sound to end the cavalry match and Tokoyami caught him before he hit the ground. As the points were tallied up Todoroki's and Midoriya's team went on to the final round as they were able to relax for a little while as the final round was announced to be 1 on 1 fights.

The first fight was Midoriya versus Monoma and Midoriya was more than happy for this to be his first fight as he stretched on one side of the ring as he kept an eye on Monoma to make sure he wasn't snuck up. Midoriya shot forward, leaping forward on his hands to spring over Monoma and doing what he could to stay out of the other boy's grasp as he threw bolts of lightning from a distance. Monoma moved quickly to dodge out of the lightning bolts as he reached out to get a touch on Midoriya in any way and as Midotiya stepped back he swung up in front of Monoma to blast him with a blast of electricity. To Midoriya's shock Monoma had grabbed his wrist and quickly started to blast at Midoriya with lightning as he copied Midoriya's quirk, in a little while he allowed Monoma to hit him directly as the crowd went silent from the first direct hit that made contact.

"No wonder she was almost killed if you are this weak." Monoma smirked.

As the smoke started to clear Midoriya grabbed Monoma by his face and chucked him into the air. Dark fire flowed from Midoriya's arm and body before he launched himself up towards Monoma, unleashing a blinding flurry of punches and kicks as his eyes were a blood red hue. He used Monoma as a step to push himself higher before flipping around and slamming his heel into his gut, knocking the other kid into the ground. Midoriya dropped back to the ground as Monoma struggled to his feet and Midoriya kicked him hard in the stomach. As Monoma looked up at Midoriya with his blood red eyes as he put up his arms.

"Fine, fine." Monoma told him. "I give up."

Midoriya smirked as he slowly walked away from Monoma in satisfaction, though as soon as he was a bit away from the other boy Monoma sprinted at him. As soon as Midoriya sees Monoma out of the corner of his eyes he spun around and slammed his fist into the top of Monoma's head. The punch, even without using his quirk was able to slam Monoma into the ground as Midnight quickly gave the fight to Midoriya as the green haired boy made his way to the break rooms as the crowd didn't know whether to cheer or stay silent as they tried to understand how Midoriya seemed to be able manifest two separate quirks not unlike Todoroki. Some people had to move as Endeavor seemed to heat up in anger at someone else being able to effortlessly use two different quirks while he worked for years to make.

As Midoriya got to one of the break rooms, he collapsed in a chair as he rest his head against the table as his body was suddenly racked with immeasurable pain as he gasped for air as All-Might and Recovery Girl rush into the room as they try to figure what happened. As Recovery Girl worked on Midoriya the boy slowly started to sit up to both heroes surprise. All-Might and Recovery Girl helped the young boy into a chair as Recovery Girl got ready go after she made sure Midoriya was well enough for her to tend Monoma.

"Are you alright young Midoriya?" All-Might asked him as Uraraka and a few others looked into room at them.

"Yeah, I'm fine just probably overexerted my quirk in the fight." Midoriya replied.

"That may be but during the fight, you were able manifest something else as well." All-Might told him.

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked him, truly not knowing what had happened after a little while.

"Wait, what is the last thing that you remember Midoriya?" Uraraka asked him as she slowly stepped into the room.

"Monoma had copied my quirk and then said something about Tsuyu and then I think I blacked out…" Midoriya replied. "Then he was saying that he gave up."

"So you don't remember the other quirk you had used?" All-Might asked him.

"A-another quirk?" Midoriya asked back, shocked.

Everyone nodded as Midoriya looked down at his hand before slowly closing it.

"Great, something else that I have to keep under control…" Midoriya groaned as he got up and glance at the t.v. to see Mei embarrassing Iida as she used him to a showcase model for her equipment.

As each of the fight went on Midoriya was mainly distracted as he tried to see if he could remember anything during the unknown period of time in his first fight as he was called for his fight against Todoroki in the final fight as he sighed softly. As he exited out back to the reconstructed ring after the previous fire he walked up to Todoroki and held out his hand.

"Hope this is a good fight." Midoriya told him.

Todoroki shook his hand as he smirked. "Now I am wanting _you_ to fight at your fullest since you second fight was a bit lacking from your first one."

"I've been distracted." Midoriya replied before he made his way back to his side of the ring for the match to start.

Midoriya did a few stretches and popped his neck before getting into a fighting stance as Midnight got ready to start the fight. As soon as they got the signal Todoroki launched spikes of ice at Midoriya though the green haired boy dove around the spike with ease as he reached out with lightning crackling on his hand though Todoroki was able to throw up a wall of ice between the two of them. Midoriya jumped back as more spikes shot out from the wall, he blasted the wall with a massive surge of electricity to cause the wall to erupt in shards. Midoriya launched himself towards Todoroki, by now blasting any ice out of the way as he got to Todoroki, punching at him hard as Todoroki blocked it with force pushing him back.

"Come on Todoroki, you have another half of your potential that you refuse to use." Midoriya yelled as his lightning crackled and sparked as he glared at Todoroki. "Why? Because Endeavor is your father?"

"Just shut up!" Todoroki growled as he started to launch barrages of ice at Midoriya, using his fire quirk to keep himself moving.

Midoriya blasted forward, the ice shattering from the force of Midoriya's movements before the the fists of the two students connected and they continued to swing at each until Midoriya ducked down and swept Todoroki's legs out from under him.

"Now, listen to me Todoroki." Midoriya growled. "It doesn't matter who your family is, your quirks are yours. No one elses!"

Todoroki gritted his teeth and Midoriya leapt out of the way as a pillar of fire ripped out towards the sky.

"Much better, now come at me with your full power." Midoriya called as he got ready again.

This time Midoriya could feel himself being pushed back as he did what he could to keep himself from getting hit directly from the fire. Suddenly he could feel his feet slip out from under him before he took a full blast of Todoroki's fire. As it cleared Midoriya was back on his feet again his eye were blood red again as the dark fire poured off of his body again as he ran towards Todoroki, swinging his arm forward as their fires collided and erupting up in a pillar of orange and black fire before Midoriya leapt through the pillar and headbutt Todoroki. As the battle the fires, ice, and lightning completely destroyed the arena until the fire burned away the remaining ground as Midoriya fire slowly died out and he started to stumble before he fell to the gound, exhausted. As Midnight called the round Todoroki walked over and offered Midoriya his hand to help him up as they both smirked slightly.

"I almost kicked you ass there Todoroki." Midoriya chuckled as the other boy helped support him.

"Well, it seems that we both have a good of training to do." Todoroki replied.

After a while all the top three festival winners were on the podium with Todoroki was won first place with Midoriya on the second place spot with a 1-B student having gotten third place, even with all the celebrations going on Midoriya could only stare at his hand as he tried to figure out the trigger of his other quirk. Todoroki had filled him in what he blacked out on as they had been waiting for the final standing to be announced. As he focused on his hand he couldn't feel anything coming at all so for now he looked around slowly before he started to wave at everyone in the stands as he let himself enjoy the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

After everything was done with the Sports Festival and Midoriya had gone home he just waited until his mom had gone to bed before he pulled out the case that his hero suit came in before getting dressed in it. It was a basic green and white suit, it came with leather straps over his shoulders and his chest and a belt both of which were filled with several piece of equipment for Midoriya to use to keep the odds in his favor. As he got a pair of goggles and a black and white mask out of the case and slipped them on to his head before slowly opening his bedroom window before dropping down to the street level as he open a pouch on his on his belt before pulling out a mini police radio and put his headphones in to check for any crimes that he would needed for before he let his quirk flow through his body before he leapt up onto a nearby roof before he started running. The main crime he was heading towards was a hostage situation where the cops couldn't get in and so far the other Pro-Heroes were either handling another crime or were trying to talk the criminals down. Midoriya landed on the roof of the building as he entered through the roof access.

Once he got into the building he placed a hand on a main light switch before he caused an electrical overload to make all the lights go out. He pulled a metal tonfa from the side of hi belt and let his lightning channel through it as he slowly made his way through the floors, taking out anyone that he ran across and going through each floor as he slowly got to the room where the hostages were being held before Midoriya looked around for any extra entrances before he just busted in the door and sprinted in. He took out the criminals before he sprinted out of the room and started going back the stairs. Once he got to the roof he leapt to the next roof as he started running again making his way to the hospital, climbing into Tsuyu's room through her window before he removed most of his gear. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as he felt someone watching him causing him to spin around quickly. He froze as he looked at Mina as she stood at the door to Tsuyu's as she looked at the mask in his hand.

"What were you doing Midoriya?" Mina asked him.

"What I need to do to make sure nothing happened to anyone else with what happened to Tsuyu." Midoriya replied as he by her bed.

"At what risk to yourself Midoriya?" Mina asked him angrily.

"As long as it gets me closer to helping Tsuyu then is it worth it in the end." He replied as he checked over he equipment.

"What would Tsuyu say?" Mina asked him as she touched his shoulder gently.

He spun around on her as he grit his teeth, glaring at her. "Do you think that I don't think about that every time I go out?"

Mina shrunk back as she looked at him as he slowly calmed down, letting out his breath slowly.

"Sorry Mina, I just haven't been taking all of this very well…I shouldn't have snapped at like that Mina." Midoriya told her.

"I don't know exactly who would be able to take everything that you have been going through very well." Mina replied as she gently touched his arm.

"Just don't tell anyone about what I have been doing alright?" Midoriya asked her. "I don't want deal with everyone and the teachers bothering me about what I am trying to do.

Mina only nodded as Midoriya sat down beside Tsuyu's bed as he started to fix up her hair as he stayed quiet.

Bakugo sat in his cell as he looked down at the suppressor cuffs around his wrists and the bright orange jumpsuit he was wearing as he yelled at the guards whenever they walked by. Usually they wouldn't have locked up a teenager in a prison similar to Tartarus but seeing as he nearly killed an innocent person and had a history of anger issues they knew they couldn't take away chances with him. Bakugo yelled and hollered before he kicked at the bars of his cell before the electricity field around his cell shocked him. He stumbled back and landed hard on his bed as he groaned softly as he heard a voice around him.

"Katsuki Bakugo, what do you desire most?" AFO asked him, his voice booming in his head.

"I want revenge and I want to kill Deku and all that he cares about!" Bakugo growled.

"Very well, you will work well for my plan."

Bakugo watched as a portal opened up in front of him. He got up from his bed and slowly stepped into the portal and into the darkness as his bloodlust grew inside him.


	16. Chapter 16

Midoriya woke up in a cold sweat as he looked down at Tsuyu as he slowly calmed down. He looked around the hospital room as he sighed softly before getting up. As he was doing so he felt something in his hand and when her looked down he saw Tsuyu's hand in his own as her breathing was labored. Midoriya ran out of the room to get a doctor as they examined her over again before taking a sample of her blood, they analyzed it quickly as the face's of some of the doctors paled as Midoriya walked over to them.

"What's wrong?" Midoriya asked them.

"Ah, there seems to be something we failed to pick up on the in the first sets of tests…" A doctor told him.

"What is it?!" Midoriya asked again.

"There seems you be a concoction of poisons that she was injected with…" They told him.

Midoriya slammed his fist into the ground as the familiar dark fire started to leak from his fists as his eyes wavered between their usual green and blood red as he felt someone gently touch his shoulder. When he looked back to see Tsuyu's family behind all his anger drained out of him as he just looked down at his feet.

"I still haven't been able to get an answer on how to help her…" Midoriya whispered.

Both of her parents hugged him tightly as he just stood there, not know what else to say.

"Midoriya, we all know you are doing all you can, but we also know that Tsuyu wouldn't want you to run yourself into the ground from exhaustion." Her father told him.

"Now its worse though…" Midoriya replied. "I can't possibly stop now if I want to save her…"

"Sometimes you need to step back and let the Pros do what they do best." Her mom replied.

"The Pros are most likely as clueless as I am as where to start with all of this…" Midoriya told them.

As they all stood still they all heard All-Might clear his voice, and as they looked up Midoriya nodded before slowly following him to an empty room.

"What do you want All-Might?" Midoriya asked him.

"Well, for one we have been getting reports of a vigilante running around demanding to know an info on reversal quirks." All-Might told him.

"So, I feel like I am the only one doing anything to try to save Tsuyu!" Midoriya growled.

"We are all trying to do what we can to help her." All-Might told him.

"Well, sometimes people have to work outside to law to save someone who is dying who knows how quickly." Midoriya replied.

"Look, we may have a lead on who may have given Bakugo the poison." All-Might told him.

"Then put me on the team or let me go in solo." Midoriya replied as he clenched his fists.

"So what, you can get yourself killed in the process?" All-Might asked him.

"I refuse to sit this out when it is Tsuyu's life on the line." Midoriya growled. "And you can be damned sure that I won't stop until she is saved."

All-Might sighed as he held up his hand.

"I will only put a recommendation for you to go undercover if you agree to meet up with someone every few days so that we can be sure nothing bad is happening." All-Might told him.

"Fine, just get me on the damn mission." Midoriya replied before leaving the room.

A couple of days later Midoriya stood in Principal Nezu's office with All-Might and a few of the lesser known Pros as Nezu looked at each of them.

"I am sure you all know the importance of this mission." Nezu told them. "As the League of Villians has become more prevalent and have gone to the lengths of break some more impressionable people out of jail we have to be a few steps ahead of them to be able to intercept them. Each of you have specific mission you are required to undertake, with some of you going deep undercover."

Nezu looked at Midoriya as he spoke the last part before looking over the rest of the group before continuing.

"There are several small groups of villains that we believe the League may reach out to try to bring into their group." Nezu continued as Midoriya waited patiently for his assignment.

As Nezu gave each person their assignment and they each left until it was only Nezu, All-Might, and Midoriya left. Nezu watched Midoriya for a while before he clapped his hands.

"Now Midoriya, your position is quite the peculiar one." Nezu told him. "Usually we don't have a student go on a undercover mission, but with your fighting capabilities they we have heard about these past few days…we feel confident that you can handle yourself. We are also aware of your personal connection for this mission."

Midoriya tensed up as he feared that Nezu wouldn't allow him to go the mission for a moment.

"Though that is a reason I feel like you would be perfect for this mission." Nezu replied. "It will keep you from wavering."

Midoriya sighed softly as he slowly relaxed.

"Okay, thank you sir." Midoriya replied. "Who is the main guy that I am to keep an eye on?"

Nezu offered Midoriya a folder that the boy opened as he read over it slowly before he looked back at Nezu.

"His quirk…can break anything down and reconstruct it into anything that he wants?" Midoriya asked him.

"Precisely, if anyone was able to make a completely new poison out of thin air, it would be him." Nezu replied.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Midoriya asked him? "Get close to him and get him to give me a dose of the poison?"

"Anything along those line can get us closer to saving the life of young Tsuyu." Nezu replied.

Midoriya nodded as All-Might offered him a locked case.

"Since your other suit is known for your vigilante work, we had to get you a different suit." All-Might told him.

Midoriya nodded as he took the case and left the office.

Midoriya sighed as he fixed the cuffs of his shirt and tightened his tie as he looked at the building his target was in. He pulled on a pair of black leather gloves as he sighed softly. As he walked towards the building he felt a chill run down his back as he placed a hand on the door. Though as soon as he walked into the building, everything went dark.


	17. Chapter 17

Overhaul and his group looked at Midoriya as he got to his feet, his eyes a blood red as the flames poured off of him again. The boy looked up at the crime boss without fear before he leapt to the second floor banister from where he stood at the door. Overhaul looked at Midoriya with slight interest already.

"So who are you?" Overhaul asked him. "Also why are you here?"

Midoriya grinned as he looked Overhaul with a crazed expression. "I heard you were in need of someone in inconspicuous for your group."

"How would you possibly be able help me with that?" Overhaul asked him.

"Well, no one really knows me that as a bad guy, so I am able to get close to your enemies." Midoriya replied. "Once I am close to them, I can 'take care' of them."

Overhaul raised an eyebrow as he continued to watch Midoriya closely.

"If I am to even consider you for part of my group, you will have to prove yourself to me." Overhaul replied.

"Oh do, tell me what you would like me to do." Midoriya replied readily as he leaned forward on the banister.

"There someone that I do need dead." Overhaul replied. "A powerful rival crime boss that is encroaching on my turf. If you can get rid of him then you will show that you are of any use to me."

Midoriya chuckled as Overhaul handed him a piece of paper before he flipped off of the banister down to the first floor again before he left the building.

After a few hours of taking a couple of buses and trains Midoriya found himself in front a mansion as he walked up to the main gates. There were already guards training their guns on Midoriya as the boy made his way to the gate. They were yelling at him to stay back as Midoriya rested a hand on the gate before the flames on his arms roared out, melting the gate into a puddle of white-hot molten metal. The guards started yell and opened fire on Midoriya though as the bullets got near him they melted and fell to the ground. After the guard emptied their clip on Midoriya with the spent bullets ending up as a ring of molten metal at the boy's feet. Midoriya flicked out his wrist causing the guards around him to drop their guns as they were heated up. The guards started to back away from Midoriya as the boy shot forward, plunging his hand through the first guard's chest before flipping off the guy's body and landing on the second guard. He tore out the second guard's throat and dropped down, unfazed as their blood sprayed on him and his clothes. As the rest of the guards started run again Midoriya shot after them, spinning around the first one he caught up to and sliced his fingers over the guard's throat slitting it before he leapt forward. He grabbed the final guard that was outside and lit him on fire before he rolled off the guard, as he made his way to the front door as he licked some of the blood off of his gloves.

Once he got to the front door of the mansion he grinned as he knocked on the front door, and as he did so the door was blown inward. The force of the blast was hard enough to throw all the guards to the ground. Midoriya stepped of the shrapnel of the door as he looked around, fixing his glove as he walked over to one of the guards who was impaled by one of the larger piece of shrapnel as he grinned slightly. The rest of the guards could only watch Midoriya plunged his hand into the guard's chest again before pulling out their heart. They all stumbled back as Midoriya stood up, blood covering his face as he grinned wildly. The guard tried to get away but a wall of fire sprung up front of them as Midoriya made his way to one of them. As he got closer to one of the guards tested her chances with the wall of fire though the moment she touched it she was incinerated. Once the other guards saw this they could only collapse as they begged for mercy from Midoriya as the boy walked towards them, in the end he murdered them all ruthlessly.

Midoriya walked directly through the wall of fire as he made his way up to the second floor of the mansion and any normal guard he ran into were of no issue to Midoriya as he dispatched them, enjoying their screams of pain and agony before he came face to face to what he only saw a maid in a slutty outfit. She had bright blue hair and amber eyes with a scar down the right side of her face.

"Who sent you?" The woman asked him.

Midoriya didn't answer as he sprinted forward as his fire cloaked his hand, the woman stepped to the side as Midoriya rocketed by her as his hand cut her hair. The woman spun around and swung her leg down towards him before he leapt out of the way. As her foot came down, the second-floor railing and part of the floor erupted into splinters. Midoriya grinned as he looked at the woman, excited for an actual challenge as he tilted his head to the side and flipping towards the woman. She kicked at him again before Midoriya slid under her leg, grabbing a piece of wood before stabbing it into her other ankle at an angle to shatter it. As she screamed in pain Midoriya pushed himself to his feet as he continued to grin. She kicked out at him with her uninjured leg before he grabbed it, slamming his elbow down using his fire to rocket his elbow down and shatter her femur. The woman screamed out in pain before Midoriya grabbed her other leg before leaping into the air and chucking her into the ground of the first floor, shattering the floor underneath her.

As Midoriya landed beside her as he grinned down at the broken woman in front of him before he kneeled down beside her. Soon the crime boss could only hear the screaming of the rest of his guards before the door to his safe room was melted before Midoriya tossed in the head of the maid that he had killed as the crime boss looked at it angrily.

"Who the fuck are you, you bastard?!" The crime boss yelled.

As Midoriya stepped into the safe room the crime boss threw his hands forward even though Midoriya stepped out of the way as pieces of metal flew by him. The crime boss crawled backwards in fear as Midoriya walked towards him slowly, as the crime boss kept going he felt his hand touch the woman's head and his heart sank more. Though it didn't last long as Midoriya lifted the boss up with a bloody hand before he set the man on fire, watching as the man buried in grip.

Once Midoriya set the entire mansion a blaze he made his way back to where he met Overhaul, tossing the woman's head on the ground again as proof of his job being done as he grinned up at the yakuza leader.

"Seems like a job well down and seeing as the news of the mansion going up in flames it seems like you covered your tracks." Overhaul told him.

"I did as you asked so are we good now?" Midoriya asked as he walked into Overhaul's main office.

"Lets just say that you are in a probationary period until we can be sure you are truly on our side." Overhaul replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Midoriya walked along the roof of Overhaul's main building as he looked down over the area as he grinned madly. As his fire flowed from his body slowly he cackled softly, having been sent on a couple more missions for Overhaul there have now been reports of massive fires that have decimated several crime families. Without any evidence left behind by the indiscriminate fires there was no way for the police to know exactly who incited the events to start. As Midoriya hummed to himself Overhaul waved for him to come down. The boy flipped from the roof with a flare of fire to leap from where he landed, his eyes shining through the dark flames.

"What do you need me to do boss?" Midoriya asked him as he walked around Overhaul slowly.

"Well, we have recently gotten wind of someone who goes around murdering heroes." Overhaul replied.

"I don't see why we would need someone so… unhinged as him on our side do we?" Midoriya asked.

"I never said we were going to be recruiting him." Overhaul replied as he looked at Midoriya. "And you are one to be talking about someone being unhinged."

Midoriya stopped in his circling as he tilted his head at Overhaul as he chuckled. "Oh come on boss, you know how to really hurt someone."

"Any way, I need you to look into the guy and report back." Overhaul told him.

Midoriya replied as he grinned before leaping up onto a balcony and going into the building before changing into his suit.

Midoriya grinned as he looked over Hosu City as he sniffed the air like an animal before he leapt to another roof as he cackled slightly. He leapt from building to building as he searched through the city for this mysterious hero hunter that Overhaul seemed so interested in at the moment. As Midoriya searched he stopped as he saw Iida before he started to follow his fellow student, noticing that he was acting different. He continued to follow him before he was led directly to Stain as Iida got between him and a Pro-Hero, though he didn't get to do much as Stain slashed him and caused the boy to fall down paralyzed. Midoriya chuckled as he dropped down to kick Stain's knife out of his hand before kicking Stain into the wall. He glanced back at Iida before he got in a stance to fight Stain grinning as Stain ran at him. When he got closes, Midoriya leapt over Stain kicking him in the back before he rolled back to his feet to counter any attacks from Stain. Iida watched the two of them as Midoriya effortlessly moved around and dodged around the hero killer with effort as it seemed to Iida like Midoriya was only playing with the killer.

"Midoriya, take him down!" Iida yelled.

Midoriya only ignored Iida as he continued to toy with Stain, though after a while the boy grabbed Stain by the arm and chucked him into a nearby wall before he yawned slightly. Iida looked at Midoriya surprised, looking at the one who he saw as his friend and seeing how effortless he fought against the hero killer. As Stain jumped at him Midoriya easily uppercut him in the jaw while there was an explosion somewhere else in the city.

"Midoriya, I think we may have found a way to save Tsu!" Iida yelled.

At the mention of Tsuyu's name Midoriya seemed to change before Iida's eyes as the fire coming off of his body switched to lightning before he quickly took Stain down. Before Iida could say anything else Midoriya stepped back and grabbed Native and Iida before he moved them to a rooftop as he looked down at Iida.

"Midoriya, did you hear me?" Iida asked him.

"I did, I am working on something for her as well." Midoriya replied as he leaned against a wall, not looking at Iida. "I can't talk about it though."

Iida only nodded as he looked at his friend. "Stay safe Midoriya."

"You too Iida, and don't tell anyone about seeing me." Midoriya told him before him before leaping back to the ground as he went to investigate the explosions as everything went black again.

Soon Midoriya found a swarm of Nomu's charging of civilians. As Midoriya watched the monsters with some interest he ducked out of the way of Shigaraki's hand before he grinned at the figure head of the League of Villains.

"Ah Shigaraki, long time no see." Midoriya as his eye gleamed in mild amusement.

"Be quiet you traitor." Shigaraki hissed as he glared at Midoriya. "Nomu!"

Midoriya only glanced at the large Nomu charging at him before he only flicked his wrist, causing a pillar of fire to erupt under the Nomu engulfing it in flames before it was effortlessly reduced to ashes. Shigaraki stumbled backwards as Midoriya advanced towards him slowly.

Aizawa looked at the rest of the teachers before he sighed softly.

"How well do we know that we can trust Midoriya's intel?" Foldabody asked the rest of them.

"Midoriya, is not one to stop short when he has his mind set on something." Aizawa told him.

"Young love is such a strong driver." Present Mic spoke loudly.

"Quite so, I do believe it is a good idea to follow this lead that Midoriya has brought us." Nezu told them. "What was it again that was on his note?"

"Only a single name, Eri." Aizawa replied. "If Overhaul is after her then she must important."


	19. Chapter 19

Midoriya walked around the perimeter of the building that Overhaul was waiting in patiently. After a while the boy got bored and walked into the building, looking around as he yawned softly as Overhaul glared at him.

"I told you to watch the perimeter." Overhaul told him.

"Well, I got bored." Midoriya replied as he yawned again. "Why are we here again?"

"You will see." Overhaul replied as door open to the warehouse, spilling light in as they both watch a man walk in.

Midoriya tilted his head as he looked at the girl behind the man. He had light blue hair, almost white hair, bright red eyes, and a single horn on the left side of her head. Midoriya made his way closer to the young girl, ignoring Overhaul's commands to stay back. As he reached out and touched Eri's cheek the man guiding her shoved him away but it was too late as her quirk had enough of an effect on him for Midoriya to regain his senses. As he landed on his feet he looked from Eri to Overhaul as he took note of the young girl's scared expression. Midoriya shut his eyes tightly before he glared at the man in front of Eri.

"Step away from her, now!" Midoriya growled as pure white lightning poured off Midoriya's body as his eye's were an iridescent purple.

As Overhaul moved to stop Midoriya the boy sent out a torrent of lightning out to keep him back before Overhaul just used his quirk on the ground. As the ground shuttered under Midoriya the boy leapt out of the way before he collapsed to his knees by Eri. Eri looked down at him worriedly as he pushed himself to his feet, gently grabbing one of her hands.

"Eri…we need to go now." Midoriya whispered as his legs shook under himself.

Eri looked at Midoriya worried before nodding quickly.

Midoriya lifted Eri up as he started to run, confused slightly as he felt it become easier for him to move as he started picking up speed. As Midoriya ran with Eri in his arm he stayed to the shadows as he tried to remember where he wrote for Aizawa to meet him. He skid to a halt as he found himself face to face with two of Eight Expendables, Kendo Rappa and Yu Hojo.

"Eri, hold on tight." Midoriya told her. "I need to move fast if I am to avoid any fighting."

Eri only nodded as she wrapped her arms around Midoriya's neck before lightning flowed around his body before he shot between the two Yukuza members, barely moving out of the way as crystals on Yu's fist cut into his side. Midoriya slammed into the wall and looked at Eri to make sure she was alright before he started running again. Blood ran down Midoriya's side from the jagged cut as Eri had covered her face in fear. Midoriya duck into a dark building he forced himself to keep going before he collapsed to his knees, not letting go of Eri even as his consciousness tried to fade away.

"Are you alright Eri?" Midoriya asked her as he crawled over to a secluded crawl space.

Eri nodded as she kept her face buried in his chest, trying not to cry in fear. Midoriya kept his breathing as even as he could as he rubbed Eri's back softly doing his best to keep her calm as he tried to listen for any footsteps. Midoriya slowly pulled out his phone to try to send his location to anyone who could help. He leapt out of the way as the wall behind him crumbled as Overhaul reached out towards him. Midoriya kicked out with an arc of lightning as he rolled away, he ducked and moved around Yukuza members as best he could in his weakened state. As he ran he climbed up the stairs until he got to the roof of the building slowly backing up to the edge of the building as everyone closed in on him.

Midoriya took a deep breath as he shifted his stance to keep Eri as far as he could from the Yukuza in front of him. He let his breath out as Overhaul leapt at him though as he expected himself to be blown apart from his quirk, as he opened his eyes he saw the Overhaul seemed to be just confused before Aizawa cleared his throat.

"Be clearer on your location next time kid." Aizawa told him.

Midoriya smirked as he glanced back at Overhaul before handing Eri to Aizawa.

"Keep her safe sir, I will handle the rest of them." Midoriya told him.

Aizawa groaned before using his scarf to pull Midoriya away from the Yakuza.

"We have to go, one victory is enough right now and you have pretty much blown your cover." Aizawa told him.

MIdoriya sighed and nodded before he got up, taking Eri back so that Aizawa could focus on fighting if he needed to as they ran. After awhile they got out of the industrial district and the Yukuza backed off of their chase as thye saw all the Pro Heroes waiting for Aizawa and Midoriya. The first time Midoriya could feel himself feel relieved as he saw All-Might and everyone else as he feel to one knee as Eri held onto Midoriya until he reassured her that she could trust the heroes before he almost immediately collapsed from blood loss.


	20. Chapter 20

Midoriya looked up from where he sat in the back of same church as last time when he saw Tsuyu's corpse as he sighed softly. He rubbed his face before he got up and walked up to the casket in the front of the church. As he opened it slowly and nodded as there wasn't anything in there this time as he slowly stepped back from the casket before he looked around the church again. Midoriya sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and as he looked he was saw that he was he wearing a modified version of his vigilante outfit, his black and white mask now glowed with a faint light as it having a horn on the right side, along with the physical modifications the goggle's he had were now integrated into the mask and there seemed to be a form of rebreather mouth piece built in as well. He looked down at the suit as well and as he looked down at his suit shocked to see that it slowly blended into the surrounds until he moved his hand. As he walk around the church slowly sighed as he examined his new suit, it seemed to be a light green hue with black lines on his upper torso with one going straight down the middle of his chest with another line starting from the front of either shoulder before running along his collarbones before running down parallel to the middle strip on his chest. It had long sleeves that had two lines running down the top of his arms as the sleeves continued under metal gauntlets. Finally he checked out his lower which had the same color scheme as the rest of his suit with the black lines down the outsides of his legs and the metal tubes over the top of his boots directing to metal pieces on the front of his boots.

As Midoriya was so focused on his own appearance as he had walked almost on autopilot until he looked up to find himself face to face with his dark side. As Midoriya looked at his darker reflection he took in his other half's outfit he mainly noticed the much darker colorations with it mainly being blacks and red apart from his what long sleeve shirt. The other Midoriya wore black vest with black leather gloves along with black dress pants and plain black dress shoes. Though the most striking thing that set them apart other than their different quirks was that the other other Midoriya's eyes were a piercing red. As Midoriya continued to studied his other half he jumped out of the way as the other Midoriya grabbed out at him with dark fire dancing along his fingers. As Midoriya landed a few feet away from his other half as he looked down at the golden lightning dancing around him before he looked back up.

"So this isn't a nightmare about Tsuyu." Midoriya sighed. "Let me guess, you are my evil other half or something?"

The other Midoriya just leapt at him and they both went to the ground and the other Midoriya pinned him down as he grinned.

"Don't you see Midoriya, we are not two halves of each other; we are truly one." His darker side told him.

Without another word his other half dover towards him more and it went dark again. As he woke up, Midoriya found himself on what only seemed to be a floating clouded platform and as he got up he saw his other half looking at him from the other side of the arena. Their respective elements flared up around them as they shot towards each into an eruption of fire and lightning.

Midoriya jumped awake slightly quickly calming down as he saw Eri asleep beside him in his hospital bed as he felt the scarring on his side from Yu Hojo's crystals. Though as he slowly looked to his right his eyes widened as he saw Tsuyu asleep in a wheelchair beside his bed. As he took everything in, he knew that things wouldn't be any much better for him or anyone he cared about until all of his enemies were taken care of. He rested on hand on the small girl sleeping soundly next to him before he reached out and squeezed one of Tsuyu's hands gently.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Midoriya was back on his feet and right now he and Eri were sitting in the therapy room as they watched Tsuyu working on getting her strength back after being in her nearly 6-month long coma as he sighed softly. He looked down and smiled at Eri as she tugged on his shirt sleeve before he kneeled down to ruffle her hair.

"What's up Eri?" Midoriya asked her.

"I-is Tsu going to be alright, papa?" Eri asked him.

Midoriya smiled slightly as he rubbed the back of his head. Eri had quickly gotten to calling him her new dad even though she wasn't willing to talk about her actual family, but Midoriya wasn't going to pry about anything at the moment.

"Yeah, Tsuyu will be good and it all thanks to you Eri." Midoriya told her as he smiled to her again. "Mr. Aizawa told me about how hard you worked to help her."

Eri nodded as she looked at Tsuyu as Midoriya looked at the quirk dampening bracelets that they had Mei and Power Loader whip up to help keep her quirk under control as they worked on helping her fully understand and control it. Tsuyu waved to them both of as she took a bit of a break to rest as the other two made their way over to the table where she was sitting. Midoriya hugged her and kissed her forehead before he sat down and get Eri between the two of them.

"I never really got the chance to thank you Eri ribbit ribbit." Tsuyu told her as she looked at Eri happily.

"You're welcome, everyone was saying that papa had been risking a lot to try to help you and that he had to throw it away to save me…" Eri told her quietly.

` Tsuyu looked at Midoriya shocked as she heard Eri call him her papa causing Midoriya to grin sheepishly until they noticed Mei waving to them.

"I will be right back." Midoriya told them both.

He quickly got up and went over to Mei, handing her a few pieces of paper and talked to her about some of the details before he came back to the table.

"What did you give her papa?" Eri asked him.

"Just a redesign of my uniform." Midoriya replied as he noticed Tsuyu looking him. "What's wrong Tsuyu?"

"When I woke up and I was waiting for you to get better everyone told me about everything you had done to try to help me ribbit ribbit." Tsuyu told him. "Though no one was able to tell me about what happened to while you were undercover."

"What happened then is nothing important Tsuyu." Midoriya told her. "I promised."

Tsuyu nodded though she felt Eri pat her arm gently and she looked down she smiled.

"If he is my papa…are you my mama?" Eri asked as she looked at her happily.

Tsuyu was shocked by her question and she blushed softly as she glanced at Midoriya, though all he could was smile. She looked back down at Eri before she nodded and the little girl hugged her tightly. Midoriya smiled more as he hugged the both of them before he took out his phone to get a picture of the three of them together. Before Tsuyu got ready to get back to work as Eri looked up at Midoriya.

"Do you have to go back too papa." Eri asked him.

"Yeah, but my mom will look after you until I get back, then we can all go do something." Midoriya told her.

Eri nodded happily before she hugged Tsuyu and the two of them went his place so that he could drop Eri off with his mom before he headed back to U.A.

Midoriya looked at the teachers a little dumbfounded before he smiled slightly.

"Are you all serious about letting me take the Provisional Licensing Exam so early?" Midoriya asked them, still a little shocked.

"Well, you done well without any help and even with your undercover work you focused on what was important and handled yourself well especially with heroism and sacrifices you were willing to make shows to us that you do have what it takes to be hero." Nezu told him. "We feel like having you in class the entire time would do you more harm than good."

Midoriya nodded as he looked down at the paperwork he had to fill out for a spot in the Licensing Exam due to him only being a first year student before looking at everyone.

"I won't let any of you down." Midoriya told them before bowing to everyone and heading back to the classroom as he looked over the paperwork.

As he was walking he didn't notice where he was going until he ran anyone someone, falling back onto his ass before he looked up.

"Oh, sorry are you hurt?" The tall light blue haired girl asked Midoriya as she offer him her hand.

Midoriya nodded as he took her hand and got up. "Yeah I'm fine I should've been looking where I was going. Wait, aren't you Nejire, you're one of the strongest students here?"

Nejire nodded before she looked at Midoriya and smiled more. "Whoa. I heard about you. You're Izuku Midoriya right? The guy that saved that adorable little girl from the Yakuza."

Midoriya looked at her shocked, he knew she was part of the Big Three but he didn't know how she would hear about what had happened or at least what part he had in it.

"Oh don't worry, the heroes that we are working with have mentioned about someone was within the Yukuza." Nejire told him as they started walking to classroom 1-A. "And with you just being a first year student and seeming to be so close to the faculty. Plus you were always going around the school asking anyone if their quirk would help your girlfriend."

Midoriya chuckled softly as he nodded remembering that. "Yeah, it was a one in a million chance."

"How is she doing, Tsuyu right?" Nejire asked him.

"Yeah, she is doing well." Midoriya told her. "She is going between physical therapy and sessions with Recovery Girl."

Nejire nodded and looked at the door to Midoriya's classroom. "Well, here you are Midoriya."

Midoriya nodded before he said his good-byes to the upperclassman as he entered the room and took his seat as everyone was looking at him.

"Can I go somewhere with being stared at?" Midoriya asked them.

Before anyone could ask Midoriya anything Aizawa cleared his throat for class to begin as he started to talk as Midoriya started to fill out the paperwork for the Licensing Exam before he put it away and returned his attention to class. Once class got out and Midoriya was out of the room mostly everyone was asking him a bunch of questions before Todoroki, Iida, and Momo quieted everyone down before they headed outside.

"Look guys, I don't know exactly what I can tell about what I did on the job for the school… just that yeah Tsuyu is getting better." Midoriya told them. "The physical therapy is helping her out and Recovery Girl is helping with the down times and no Mineta I absolutely will not be introducing you to one of the Big Three. I do not trust that you won't do anything perverted around her. Well guy's I actually have to head out I promised to do something."

When Midoriya and Eri got to the Physical Therapy Tsuyu waved to them, hugging them both before they made their way outside with Tsuyu using a cane. The three of them walked through a park together with Eri between the two of them, holding onto either of their hands as she looked around happily. Once they found a bench overlooking a lake before Midoriya got each of them an ice cream, handing one to each of them as Eri sat on Tsuyu's lap. Tsuyu leaned gently as she looked at Midoriya as he kissed her softly. Eri giggled and laughed happily as Midoriya ruffled her hair.

"This is definitely something I could get used to." Midoriya replied.

Tsuyu nodded as she rested her head against Midoriya's shoulder and wrapped an arm around Eri.


	22. Chapter 22

Midoriya sighed as he walked along the streets after walking Tsuyu and Eri to Tsuyu's house for the night as he sighed, looking around as he heard crying down on alleyway. He held up his hand and activated his lightning to light up the darkness slightly as he cautiously moved his way down the alleyway. As he got closer he saw someone covered in a cloak, as he reached out to help the person he saw a quick flash of an explosion. Midoriya leapt back against the opposite wall of the alley as Bakugo tore the cloak off himself. Midoriya grit his teeth and leapt over Bakugo as the other teen launched several more explosions before Midoriya kicked him hard in the side and he got near the ground he did a quick hand-spring to throw himself back to his feet. As he kept dodging Bakugo he figured that it wouldn't hurt to take some time to talk to Mina about learning a bit of dancing to improve his movements, which would definitely make this a whole lot easier. As soon as Bakugo reached out for another explosion Midoriya spun out of the way and grabbed his wrist to throw him hard into the wall as he sighed softly.

"Come on Bakugo, just give up on this already." Midoriya growled.

He ducked under Bakugo's fist and uppercut him in his chin and as the hit pushed him the air Midoriya flipped and hit Bakugo with a swift bicycle kick into his gut to launch him hard into the ground as his lightning discharged adding a bit more power than he intended, creating a crater where Bakugo was blasted into the ground and threw up a load of dust debris. As the dust settled Midoriya barely caught a glance as Bakugo dissolved into some strange grey goo and as Midoriya leapt at him to try to stop him the goo slide from between his fingers. When the goo was gone Midoriya got out of the crater as he heard sirens approaching the area and he quickly leapt out of the alleyway, trying to figure out what to do as he made his way to his home.

Midoriya sighed softly as he walked through U.A. his little scrap with Bakugo last night still play through his head as it slowly drove him crazy. At the moment Tsuyu was still out of school until the doctors could be fully sure that she was ready for the strenuous activities of hero work. It was just announced today that each hero class would be separated into groups of two within their own classes and Midoriya got paired up with Fumikage against a yet to be disclosed Pro-Hero. Right now he was trying to figure out the best way to combat several Pro Heroes they could be put up against, though he knew he didn't have that much time to work out strategies for every single possible Pro Hero so he decided to focus on Fumikage and his own strengths and weaknesses as well as the main Pro Heroes that could give them any sort of challenge to overcome.

His thoughts were slightly interrupted as he felt someone pat his back with him turning around to find himself face to face with Mina.

"So when would you like to practice dancing Midoriya?" Mina asked him as she smiled.

"Maybe tomorrow, I am a little focused on this assessment we have today." Midoriya replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, that is understandable." Mina remarked. "You are always thinking, aren't you?"

"Yeah I guess I am, you got paired with Kaminari right?" Midoriya asked her.

"I did." Mina smiled again.

"Well, I hope you two do well." Midoriya told her.

As everyone went through their assessments Midoriya made quick notes on everyone's progress with Mineta passing against Midnight with Sero's help, Mina and Kaminari failing along with Kirishima and Sato, he smirked as Todoroki and Momo passed though he figured that they would and eventually it was up to him and Fumikage pass the final assessment for class 1-A. Midoriya made him way to the entrance of the exam area as he nodded to Fumikage.

"For the first few moments we need to most likely watch each other's back while we try to make a plan." Midoriya said as he looked into the exam area. "If anything comes to mind just tell me."

Fumikage nodded as they made their way into the wide-open street as he sighed. "Well unless we can make some sort of significant darkness my quirk won't be that useful."

Midoriya nodded as he looked around slowly. "So out all the Pro-Heroes the last time we could put up against are All-Might and Ectoplasm."

Fumikage smirked slightly as he glanced at Midoriya. "I'm glad that I have your overly-analytical mind working for us, so All-Might is a heavy hitter of course and Ectoplasm I think I saw him a couple times, he does clones right?"

Midoriya nodded as he thought back on his notes. "All-Might is someone we could handle head on if we hope to get past him, though an ambush would work well for both heroes to an extent. Ectoplasm would need a bit more subtly since his clones can see for him as well though he is not too much of a physical hero so if we put enough strength into the ambush we would be able to handle, if we can at least get him lower his guard than an all out assault wouldn't be necessary though we wouldn't be able to make it too obvious. With All-Might our focus would need to be to get around him and get to the exit, if comes down to then I will need you to get out while I hold him back as best I can."

Fumikage sighed nodding since he knew it was best to not with argue with Midoriya though before he could react Midoriya tackled him out of the way as a shockwave ripped up the street behind them as All-Might had punched the ground.

"How did he get behind us?" Fumikage asked Midoriya as they got up and ran down a nearby alley way. "So getting around him right?"

He looked back at Midoriya who was staying at the entrance of the alleyway.

"Midoriya we need to get out of here and figure something out." Fumikage told him.

"You need to go, I can distract All-Might much better if you aren't around to get in the way and possibly get hurt." Midoriya replied.

As Fumikage tried to make his way over to Midoriya to grab him Midoriya sent up a wall of lightning between the to of them.

"I said to go Fumikage." Midoriya replied as he stepped out of the alley way to face All-Might.

As Midoriya turned to face All-Might he barely stepped out of the way of one of All-Might punches before he spun on one foot to attempt to deliver a heel kick to All-Might's side though the Pro Hero easily caught his foot and tossed him to the side, as Midoriya moved midair to right himself and perform the same hand-spring maneuver he pulled against the goo Bakugo but as he got ready All-Might appeared above him and hit him in the gut to slam him into the ground, knocking the wind out of him in the process. When he hit the ground he rolled out of the way of another punch, while he could tell All-Might was pulling his punches it didn't mean that it didn't feel like he was being hit by a truck with every blow. He rolled to his feet and flipped to kick All-Might's fist up to redirect the force of the hit upward, causing the shift to a dark overcast and it started to rain. As Midoriya got ready to fight All-Might head on they both heard a yell as Fumikage crashed through a nearby build and they both leapt out of the way as Dark Shadow raged out of control. Midoriya pushed his way away from All-Might and used fall debris to push himself higher as he pushed himself up into the rainclouds.

As Midoriya got into the cloud he threw out his arms and gathered the electricity within the clouds, concentrating it within his own body as he focused on the out of control Dark Shadow. After a while he launched the blast of highly potent lightning directly to the ground and buildings surrounding Dark Shadow to cause the lights around the area to flood light into the area. It allowed Fumikage to claw control from Dark Shadow, as both students collapsed to the ground they slowly got to their feet and nodded to each other. As they stumbled towards All-Might the Pro Hero only gently pushed them but as they kept going Fumikage was able to get past him and used Dark Shadow to grab Midoriya, tossing him forward as best as he could. When Midoriya was being thrown through the air he tried to reach out to grab Fumikage with his lightning but his quirk refused to activate, as he realized this he reached deep down and felt like his body was lit on fire of dark flame coated his arm and he was able to grab his partner and sling shot his towards the exit as he blacked out almost instantly.


End file.
